Together Again
by Twihard-girl
Summary: Edward leaves Bella..but wait Bella gets changed and has a secret along the way. When she and the Cullens meet again will they know her? Can she forgive Edward? Does she even want to? Rated M for cursing and eventual lemons!
1. Prologue

**Please note: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form(fudge!) All characters associated with Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's. The plot and story and all new characters are all mine though :) Enjoy! **

**Prologue**

I woke up in a sweat. The nightmare was back again. I got up knowing that I wouldn't go back to sleep. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was two in the morning. I had another five hours before I could go to school. That was my life. School, homework, dinner, then if I was lucky I got four hours of sleep before the nightmares came. I felt dizzy with the lack of sleep I'd been getting in the past month. Charlie almost had me committed I was so bad. Renee wanted to take me back to Florida, but I quickly put stop to that. I thought about what I found out earlier today. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't I had no more tears to spare... I was all cried out. Now I needed to come up with a plan...what was I going to do? I couldn't stay here...especially not with Jacob and the pack around. I would have to leave, but where would I go? As the next hour passed I came up with a plan. Resolved I got up grabbed the gym bag underneath my bed and started to pack. I knew exactly where I had to go. Could I get there in time?

**Now onto chapter One!**

**This Prologue is a freebie ;)**


	2. Remembering

**Please note: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form(fudge!) All characters associated with Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's. The plot and story and all new characters are all mine though :) Enjoy! **

**Remembering**

**BPOV**

I sat at my window....looking out at the stars. Every so often I did this just so I could remember how I felt when I was with them..._with him_. One would think I wouldn't want to do this, but no matter whether I did or not I had constant reminders of him...our children. Yes, I Bella Swan was a mother 2 times over. I thought I was in shock when I found out I was pregnant...that was nothing when I found out that I was going to have twins. I remember our last week together...how after begging over and over Edward finally gave in because no matter what he kept saying he wanted this just as much as I did. It was a week before my 18th birthday. I had a few bruises, but I told Edward that I didn't even feel them. It was the truth...I only felt the pleasure... the following days we went at it every chance we could get. The only one who had ANY idea was of course Alice...sometimes I really hated that little gift of hers.

Then came my birthday party – and Jasper trying to kill me. Two days later Edward came and that dreaded conversation that was and are a part of my nightmares happened:

"_Bella we're leaving."_

"_Why now? Another year - "_

"_Bella it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless"_

I felt the nausea as if I was actually there all over again.

"_You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"_

"_As long as that was best for you." he interrupted to correct me._

_I continued the memory a little further on...._

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." he spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

"_You...don't...want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No."_

a little while later....

_I walked, and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly thought the thick undergrowth. Finally I tripped over something – it was black now, I had no idea what caught my foot – and I stayed down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken......_

But now I had 2 adorable children. Riley and Kayla Swan. They look 18, but in actuality they are over 65 years old. I am now a vampire myself, but not without a lot of pain and sacrifice. Two weeks after They all left I started feeling sick. I just thought that I was depressed; little did I know that it was something else. I started showing and decided that I needed to do something. I decided to go to Alaska. I needed to find the Denali clan. It was hard, but I did find them. They hadn't heard anything from the Cullens and I didn't let on that I knew them; I didn't tell them that I was the Bella they had heard about. I lied and told them that I had gotten pregnant by a vampire, and I needed help. I didn't want to die. It was then that they tried to find Carlisle. I was scared until I heard them talking about how all their phones were disconnected, and that they must have moved, but would get in touch when they settled down. With no other choice they found someone else and it was her who told me that in order to survive this I would most likely have to be turned the second I had my children. Now that I didn't have _him_ I didn't want eternal life, but if that's what it took in order for me to be with my children then that was a small price to pay. I would do it. I asked them to help me fake my dead, and with the help of the one they called Kate I was able to do so. I didn't want Charlie to forever be looking for me so I told Kate to drive my truck to Montana and when she came to a deep enough body of water drive the truck as if I lost control and drove into the water... as a result my body got washed away. They drew some blood and gave it to Kate who then left. I told her to wait until she was at where she wanted to leave the truck take the blood and splash it on the steering wheel and various parts of the cab and then if she could just hold her breath and finish the task there should be no problem. With Charlie being the Police Chief he's sure to put out an APB on my truck to other states and eventually the news that I was dead would find it's way to him and Renee. I hated doing that, but I knew my life as Bella with them would have to be over. The pregnancy was hard even if it was short-lived. 3 months...that's how long it took...and it was extremely messy. Luckily like Carlisle this doctor was somewhat immune to human blood. After the birth or should I say C-section I was turned. And I began my 3 days of hell as the venom changed me. During that time my babies grew, and when I woke up they didn't look as if they were three days old...they looked more like three months old. To say I was surprised didn't cover it. They were beautiful. Riley had my hair and Edward's eyes where as Kayla got my eyes and Edward's hair..our features were a perfect blend on their faces and if I could've I would have cried. For the next 4 months as I got my thirst for blood under control my babies were growing at an unbelievable rate. By the time a year went by they both looked like they were four years old. Everyone was worried that their lives would be over before it began when around seven or eight years later looking as if they were 17 they stopped aging..or if they were it was at a very decelerated rate that not even I with my new vampire sight could see. I was also going through some changes as well. It seemed that I had exceptional control in not killing humans..they didn't smell all that appealing to me. I also developed some gifts. My mind that kept Edward from reading it was now a shield; it seems not much could pass through it. I could also copy anyone's gift, but I had a slight quirk with what I could do with it. I could use that person's power, but when I do I doubled who's power I was copying. The person's power only got a temporary boost where as I could retain it. I was still learning that one. I could also change my appearance and smell...or simply erase it. I liked that one. If I stopped using a power after a while it just simply goes away Not long after I was changed I left and saw all of them – Charlie, Renee & Phil...and became a part of their lives. I was like their surrogate daughter. It was ironic that here I am their REAL daughter and I'm pretending. I would come in and out of their lives to check in on them. I hadn't used it in a while; the last time I used it was when I went to Charlie's, Renee's, and Phil's funerals. It was nice to be able to see them one final time and say goodbye. I was surprised, and jumped out of my reverie when the door was pushed open and Kayla came in, and that's something that's hard to do to a vampire.

"Mom, it's almost time to go." she said.

"Already?" I answered. "That was quick."

"Well time flies when you're reminiscing. You were thinking about _him were_n't you? About our dad?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, I was." I answered. Kayla never said Edward's name since I never told her and Riley what Edward's name was. God knows they ask about it enough. I just didn't want them always wondering whenever we met another vampire whether they were looking at their father. I figured it would drive them both mad doing that " Going back to school has brought back some of my memories."

"Of what?"

"Of when you and you're brother were born...the time after that. How I struggled for a bit." I smiled when I said that. I didn't want her to think that I was blaming her and her brother in anyway.

"Well Riley is still sleeping. Want me to kick him awake?" Kayla asked.

"I want you to wake him, but NO kicking"

Kayla walked out and I could hear the fight that ensued as Kayla got Riley out of bed and they proceeded to get ready for their day. While they were in school for the past 2 months I was coming in as a new student today. In less than five minutes I was redressed and waiting in the living room for the twin terrors to finish. When it was 7:45 I yelled that they better get their asses in gear. Classes started in 25 minutes and I still needed to get my schedule. Five minutes later we got in my car and we were on our way.

"Now remember..I'm you're cousin so don't call me mom. My name is Marie Hale. In fact don't call me mom at all..even if we're home. I want you to get used to calling me Marie and not slip. Got it?" Both Riley and Kayla nodded. "Good. Now I'll see you once school is out" I said as I pulled into the parking lot of the school. Out of the corner of my eye I could see some people stop to look at my car. It was the new Infiniti G37 Sport.

I hadn't gone to school since I was human and had no interest in it, but my kids wanted to experience it with me so I finally gave in. Getting out of the car I left Kayla and Riley to their own devices and I looked for the main office so I could register. I could hear the whispers..."Who IS she?" "I wonder if she'll go out with me?" "Cool car." I found the office and waited for the receptionist to notice me. Once she did I told her that I was new and and my name. Ten minutes later I was on my way to my first class. The day went exactly like I thought it would. I would get up in front of the class say my name and where I was from. With us now being in Delaware I told everyone that I was from England..didn't want any location too close where someone could pay a visit if the ever had any suspicions. During lunch I sat with my kids and pretended to eat what was on my my tray while Kayla and Riley ate what was on theirs and then split what was on mine's. At the end of the day we got in my car and drove home. I decided to go hunting which thanks to the Cullen's and The Denali clan was only animals. I taught my beliefs to my children and they don't have a problem with it. Once I was done I went and did my homework and listened to Kayla and Riley bicker. Soon I heard another car pulling in. I smiled. It was Taylor and Noah. They were back from their trip. They were celebrating their 20th anniversary. Leaving my room and going outside I saw them coming out of the car meet and wrap their arms around each other. They were so perfect together. They were both turned in there 30's so we use them as the parents in our little family. I'm glad of the day I went hunting and bumped into Taylor. She was actually hunting a human but I stopped her. It seemed like there was going to be a fight when Noah came along and the instant their eyes met it they looked like they were struck by lightening. I was happy for him We'd met when we were both at a lonely point in our lives. He was traveling through Alaska when we met. We started a relationship with each other. Him because he never thought he would meet that one person for him. Me because I was lonely and figured that since that the one person for me didn't want me I should try to get over him. It only took 30 years to do so. We all left Alaska and moved around for a while. We were still a couple when Noah took one look at Taylor and was struck. I loved Noah and realized that he'd found his Edward. We had a talk later that night and I told him that he was free to go after Taylor and that I was happy for him. He could see in my eyes that I was completely ok with him doing this. The talk I had with Taylor went somewhat different. After I convinced her that there was nothing to worry about we got a long fine...she's like a mother to me. She also changed her diet for us seeing as the rest of us were vegetarians.

"How was school?" Noah teased.

"Fine..not much happened." I answered.

"Do you mind changing? I hate not looking at the actual you." Taylor said.

"Sorry..I forgot I did that. I just feel better doing it I know I'm on the other side of the country, but I still feel like I could meet someone from my human life. Until I'm absolutely sure there's no one left I want to continue with it." Concentrating I let go of the image I had in my mind and let myself slowly change. I could feel myself get shorter as well as my hair go from the blond that it was back to it's brown, and my striking blue eyes went back to their topaz color. There were small changes, but put together I looked totally different...I could even make my skin have a little color so I didn't look as pale as I normally was.

"Bella come on there's no one to worry about...anyone who knew you is at least 80 years old. Even if they did see you they would think they're going senile." Taylor responded, smiling

I didn't answer. "How was your trip?"

"Great! I wish we could've gone longer, but Noah needed to get back."

Noah had a job as an engineering consultant. He did everything from home, but at the moment he had a partnership with another firm and was a slave to their timetable for the moment. Whenever he needed to go into the office he always went on one of the many cloudy days we had. It helped that like Jasper Taylor could control the weather to a point...she couldn't do a hurricane or typhoon, but if we saw that the sun was going to shine she could make clouds appear out of thin air. With me helping her she could block out the sun for 2 days straight. Once we tried that and all the weather reports were saying that the end of the world was coming. We haven't done it since.

"Where are the kiddies?" Noah asked.

"They were doing what they do best – fighting. They'll be hungry soon so I'm sure they'll make an appearance." I answered. "Come on, they've missed you. Don't be surprised if they follow you until they go to bed." I joked.

Once we went into the house I said in a low voice, "They're back. Come and say hello." In less than 5 seconds I could hear both Riley and Kayla coming from their rooms.

"I'm so happy you're back." Kayla said as she went to hug Taylor than Noah. Riley was next with the hugs.

"Mom – I mean Marie...when's dinner?" Riley asked. I could see Taylor and Noah give each other a look so I answered.

"I told them to call me Marie from now on so they can get used to it and not call me mom by mistake. They're even supposed to do it when we're here."

"Oh..I guess that's a good idea. It would be weird if they kept calling you mom." Noah replied.

I left the room and went to make dinner. I guess it helped that I would make dinner for Charlie when I was a human so it was pretty easy for me to cook and not guess how things would taste. The rest of the night passed peacefully...at least for everyone else that is. I spent the night thinking about the "other" family I so wanted to be a part of.

**Now being new at this I figured if I get 6 reviews(which is my favorite number) I'll post the next chapter...All reviews are welcomed...it can only make my writing THAT much better.**


	3. AN

**Hi everyone..my friend who's read a little more of the story than all of you out there in cyberspace is telling me that I should post the next chapter. I have to say that I'm worried that this story may not be so compelling and that I should just delete. I mean I ONLY needed six reviews and I can't even seem to reach THAT much. I guess that after a while I'll just delete the story. I hope that IF you do read this and the past chapters that you will give a review. They don't have to be a good review...just an honest one. Btw I was thinking of giving some pov's from Carlisle and Esme but I don't know if the story will get that far now.**

**Again I ask...review please! I would like to know what I'm doing wrong.**


	4. First Impressions

**Please note: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form(fudge!) Hell, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be here (laugh) All characters associated with Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's. The plot and story and all new characters are all mine though :) Enjoy! **

**I got my 6 reviews, but now I've just decided(thanks to some of the reviews I got) to just write for myself...so I'm not going to be really concerned with reviews. I will just be happy that my story is being read.**

**I would like to thank Cherette for her wonderful review. I am going to take to heart what you said. Turns out my friend is just as eager if not more to read the rest of them and she's one chapter ahead of everyone else..well I guess after reading this everyone else will be on the same page. **

**Yes the Cullens make their first appearance...there are a couple of different pov's in this chapter I thought different insights would be welcomed.**

**Please read my author's note at the end...**

**First Impressions**

**BPOV**

The next morning I got Riley and Kayla up, fed and out of the house in 45 minutes. The drive was uneventful, but fast. When I pulled up into the parking lot I could already hear the whispers.

"First that Hale kid and now them."

"They look like they're together. I have no shot"

Not really caring who these new kids were I got out the car and headed to my first class which was English. We were starting a new book, Pride & Prejudice**(**_**one of my favorite books**_**)**. I doubt there was anything the teacher could tell me that I didn't know already. After all reading the book at least once a year for the past 60 years does have it's advantages I smirked. Once I got in my seat I pulled out the copy I brought from home and started to read _yet_ again. I could hear the students start to file into the room and when I looked up I got the shock of my life. There was Emmett! Quickly before he could take the second step into the classroom I took my scent out of the room. I knew it had be over 60 years since I last saw him, but I figured with him being a vampire and all my scent would be familiar to him and I didn't want any questions thrown my way.

Emmett stood at the front of the classroom with a confused look on his face and that made me realize that he most likely detected my scent, and was wondering why it disappeared so quickly. With there not being a lot of students in the class yet I guess a particular scent disappearing gets a little more notice than it should. He was looking around since he couldn't pinpoint where it came from since I'm able to completely mask the path of it leading to me. He took a look around the classroom with his gaze passing completely over me. It helps when you don't have the pale looking skin to point you out. When the room was almost filled the teacher walked in and Emmett handed him his slip that needed to be signed. After looking at it the teacher addressed the class.

"Students, it seems we have yet another new student in as many days. This is Mr. Cullen." Turning to Emmett he said, " There's an empty seat in the back. Welcome to the class." At this Emmett turned and walked to the empty seat which was two seats from me on the right. "Shit!" I thought...at this distance I was going to have to give off some kind of scent. He would notice if he couldn't smell me from where he was. I decided to give off a scent that was slightly different from my own. I decided to give off the scent of oranges with a hint of lime, a nice citrus scent. Completely different from my own, but something that I would be able to remember. I wouldn't want him to notice that even thought the same people are in the class he the scent keeps changing. I mean basically no matter what type of perfume, cologne, etc. you wear there's a basic elemental smell that is yours that just comes off no matter what you do. That was something you couldn't hide no matter how hard you tried. As an afterthought I searched out the patterns for my kids and put up a shield around them. Hell if Emmett is in my class there's a good possibility that the rest of them at some point is going to end up in the same class as Kayla or Riley. I didn't bother trying to get rid of their scents...they don't smell like vampires – and even if they did once you took a look at them that idea would quickly go away.

Once Emmett took his seat the teacher started the class. I could see out the corner of my eye that Emmett was totally bored. Of course he's done this book in every english class he's ever taken and could teach the class himself...not that he'd want to. Emmett was more of a laid back type of guy; I wondered how long it would take him to start cracking the class up. I was so deep in thought that when the bell rung ending the period I almost jumped out my seat. I could see Emmett get up and right before he went through the door look back with his forehead scrunched; I just continued as slowly as possible to put my books in my bag. I bet he was wondering what was up. He was perceptive when he wanted to be. I got up and started for the door; when I walked out I almost bumped into him. He was talking to Rosalie. Right before I got too far to hear them I heard him say, "Rose you wouldn't believe what happened in class....?"

**EmPOV**

"That was weird. I could have sworn I was smelling strawberries a second ago; now it's just disappeared." Shrugging I waited in front of the classroom until the teacher walked in and I handed him my slip. After introducing me he told me to take the seat in the back. On my way I took a deep breath trying to see if I could find the strawberry scent again. It was totally gone; I could smell all the hormones and different perfumes, but the strawberry scent was gone. Huh. After sitting down I started to zone out. I mean come on, I could teach this class – not that I wanted to mind you. There was nothing the teacher was going to say that I hadn't heard in the past 100 years. While the teacher droned on I took a look around the class. I could see all the girls listening in rapt attention while all the guys were slouched in their seats. They were probably thinking that all this was total dogshit; little did they know how much of a turn on it can be. Grinning, I remembered when Rose read Pride & Prejudice for the first time ...that was the best week I ever had in a school - she couldn't keep her hands off of me. When the bell rung I could see that there was a girl who was zoned out even more than I was jump. Probably got lost in her thoughts. She had a nice smell to her though. Kinda citrus-y. She took her time putting her things in her bag as I walked out. A few seconds later I felt like she almost bumped into me. I was talking to Rose so I didn't pay much attention to her. I decided to tell Rose what happened; it couldn't hurt..two heads are better than your own..or something along those lines. Leaning closer I said, "Rose you wouldn't believe what happened in class..."

**APOV**

I was in class when I started getting a vision, at least I thought it was one. Almost as soon as it started it ended. Like whoever was to be in my vision suddenly changed their decision and was no longer on any path with me and my siblings. I looked around the classroom and I could see a guy there with the most bored expression on his face. After taking a closer look I could see that he had almost a shiny quality to him. That peaked my interest; then I heard it..his heartbeat. It sounded like he had two heartbeats, and each one was going a mile a minute. I stopped listening to teacher and concentrated on him. He did nothing suspicious, but I just couldn't stop looking at him. I was confused and that doesn't happen often to me. Periodically I would try to see if I could see his future, but it was hard to do when I didn't even know the guy's name When the bell rung I was surprised, I spent the whole class staring at him trying to see if I could get a vision. By the time I got my thoughts together he was walking out the room. I'd have to talk to Edward about him. He could read this kid's mind and let me know what's going on. Getting up I grabbed my bag and left to go to English.

**JPOV**

"Great another boring day." I thought. All these emotions coming to be were typical. They were basically the same at every school we went to on the first day. Excitement, lust, longing and not last curiousity. I could just imagine what they were saying to each other. "Who are they? I wonder if I can get to know them?" Normally this wasn't a problem, but I could feel Alice, and she was confused as hell. That never happens to her. Sitting in the back of the class I looked around and could see that everyone was just as bored. Trigonometry is in no way any use to anyone. My eyes caught onto a girl sitting three rows over and two seats down. She was just as bored, but she had a certain vibe coming off of her. She seemed to be the only one in this class who didn't seem to be preoccupied with us,and that was weird in itself. It was almost as if she was making sure she didn't think about me and my siblings She started writing something in her book when the bell rung. She got up so fluidly, tucked her book in her bag and walked out. If it wasn't for the heartbeat that I could hear which was strange as well I would think she's a vampire. Her heart just had the weirdest rhythm. But of course she couldn't be..for one we don't have heartbeats? Getting up I grabbed my stuff and followed everyone else out the classroom.

_**LUNCH**_

**KPOV**

There's a vampire in my class. As soon as he came in the room I could tell. He didn't even glance at me. I guess being half vampire with my heartbeat didn't give anything away. While the teacher droned on I let my curiousity go and wondered if there was going to be any trouble. I was leaning against the wall with my head down in front of the cafeteria thinking this. I didn't look up until I saw a pair of combat boots cross my vision. When I looked up I saw Riley looking at me. From the look on his face he had something to tell me so I beat him to the punch. Too low for even someone stand a foot next to me I said, "There's a vampire in my class."

"There's one in my class too. I'm guessing they're part of the five new students here." Riley answered just as quietly. " We should tell mom – I mean Marie when she gets here" As soon as he said that I could see her coming down the hall. I waited until she stopped in front of us then Riley whispered, "There are vampires here."

"I know..I saw one of them. Let's go to lunch." mom answered.

We walked into the caffeteria and I could immediately see the five new students. The guy in my class was one of them. They all looked beautiful. How could they not? I could see out of the corner of my eye that almost everyone was looking and talking about them. We got in line and got some food then we sat down three tables away from them. When I looked up I could see the tiny one looking at Riley with confusion on her face; she was talking to the one that was in my class. After she finished he looked up and our eyes connected. He quickly looked away. I started thinking if we should go over there while I was eating. I could see Riley looking preoccupied as well like he was thinking the same thing. The weird thing was that mom didn't even glance their way. She was acting shifty. Something was up. Could she know them? Throughout the years whenever we met another vampire she new she was relaxed, but she seemed to look like a loud sound would give her a heart attack that I KNOW that couldn't happen so what gives? I finished my food and started eating some of mom's. Riley was still eating his food not even paying attention to me. Normally he was the first one eating mom's food after he was done. I could count on one hand how many times I beat him to it. When the bell rung my mom got up right away leaving her tray on the table. She didn't even look at us. She seemed to remember something at the last minute because she came back and said in such a low voice that even I with my super hearing could barely hear, "No stopping as soon as the bell ending school rings get to the car." with that she walked off.

**BPOV**

"Why?" I thought. I knew I was acting weird during lunch, but I couldn't help it. Kayla was looking at me funny. I'm guessing she could tell something was wrong. As soon as I saw Emmett that morning I used my shield to not only hide my thoughts, but Riley and Kayla's as well. That would have blocked Alice's little gift. If I had wanted to I could have blocked Jasper's little gift, but I saw no reason for it. He only read emotions feeling that someone is nervous wasn't going to give away anything At first that wasn't something I could do..not with other people; just myself. During the last 65 years my shield had grown stronger and now I could shield as many people as I wanted. First I had needed extreme anger to do it, but now with constant training it's like second nature. This class was history and right now Jasper is in this class with me. He's only sitting three seats behind me. I bet he finds it weird that he's not reading everyone in the room. I figured it would look weird if I was the only one he couldn't read so I shielded a few other students in the class. That way he would have a single target to wonder about, but several. When the bell rung ending the day I was happy. I can now get the hell out of here. I saw Edward in the cafeteria and he was just sitting there off in fantasy island. It hurt me when I looked at him. After all this time it still hurts. I also saw him in music, but of course looking the way I do he doesn't know it's me. As I got up to head to the car I thought of the rest of that music class. I knew that without his permission he would be listening to the class so I decided to shield a few of the kids in the class, so just as it was with Jasper he would have a few targets to wonder about instead of just me. The simple fact that he couldn't read my mind would have just made him curious, and I wanted no questions from him. I couldn't wait to get home...changing my appearance and blocking so many minds today all simultaneously for six and a half hours was starting to put a strain on me. God knows how long I would have to keep doing it. I could always pull us out of school, but that would just look suspicous and that was a no-no.

When I got to the car Kayla and Riley were already waiting. Good. I wanted no delays. As I approached the car I could see that Riley was going to speak. I quickly shook my head to stop him. When I got to the car I said, "When we get home. No talking until then." He gave me a weird look, but he didn't speak. I unlocked the car and we all got in. As I was pulling out I could see Alice, Jasper looking at the car. I masked our scents as I was doing this. When we were on the road all I said was,"They could still hear." In less than 15 minutes we were home. I parked the car and when we got out I dropped my shield from them..good thing they couldn't feel when I do it. As soon as we went into the house Kayla said, "What's going on mom? I mean Marie. What's with the silent treatment.?" Sometimes she was too observant for her own good.

"They're probably trying to listen to us especially since they keep looking at us. I just wanted to be extra careful." That's all I was going to say. "Come down in ten minutes and I'll have something for you to eat." After I said that I walked to the kitchen and went to prepare them a snack. I was also going to need to hunt. I'd have to go near the Canadian border; I wanted to make sure I didn't run into any of them.

**EPOV** – yep...finally you get his view!

I was walking to the car when I saw everyone else there waiting for me. They were all looking at three students get into a car..a nice car at that then drive away. Even though I was ten feet away I could still hear them like I was standing next to them.

I could hear Alice say to Jasper, " I swear it was like one second I was getting one and the next nothing. It's so frustrating!" I saw Jasper put his arm around her then I heard "There were a few of the students who's emotions I couldn't feel. They were just gone."

Walking up to the car I said, "Also there were some students who's thoughts I couldn't read. That hasn't happened since – Be -" I couldn't say her name besides Jasper and Alice knew what I was going to say.

Alice continued, "Also there was this one guy who I could swear had two heartbeats! Two! I've never heard anything like that. Have you?" she asked Jasper. I could see Jasper shake his head no.

"I was telling Rose that the weirdest thing happened in my first class. I was about to walk in and it was like I could smell strawberries; then as soon as I entered the room it vanished. Not fade, but disappeared all together like someone took a giant fan and cleared the room. The one thing I didn't smell was vampire" Emmett said.

"I can't let this rest until I find out what's going on." Alice said. "Tomorrow I'm going to see if I can talk to the guy, maybe I can get some answers"

Knowing Alice and her tenacity whoever the guy she was talking about was about to wrestle with a stubborn pixie.

"I know you said you didn't smell any vampires, but are you sure?" Jasper asked turning to Emmett.

"100%." Emmett replied

"Well if they're vampires I can't understand why." I said.

As we all got into my car I figured that I would stop by the hospital and talk to Carlisle. Maybe he could shed some light on this.

"Hey Rose...you wanna read Pride and Prejudice tonight?"

**YAY!!! The end of chapter 2. I liked writing Emmett's pov since he's always such a crack up from everyone else's pov I thought hearing how his mind works would be a riot. Not as clueless as he seems, huh? I was also thinking of putting a pov from Rosalie's perspective, but I just couldn't think of a way to start it so I just scrapped it. If anyone has an idea please pm me... Also can anyone guess why Alice's vision just abruptly stopped?**

**Sorry about the delay...I read the chapter over and keep changing then putting back some stuff. And I like a mistake free chapter so I kept proof reading...ugh!! thought my eyes were going to cross together. Like always....reviews are appreciated MUWAHH!**

**A/N**

**I am babysitting my nephew for the next couple of days so I don't know when I'll be doing the next posting. My laptop will be otherwise occupied since he is a computer nut and I have highspeed internet**


	5. Scents

**Please note: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form(fudge!) All characters associated with Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's. The plot and story and all new characters are all mine though :) Enjoy! **

**Hey there peeps! Here's the next chapter of my interesting story(I hope!) I mean come on guys! I've seen that I've gotten WAY more hits than I'm getting reviews. Huh? One would think you guys would leave one TINY review...let me know if and in what way this story is connecting with you...hell even if you hate it...let me know. I'm still writing this for me and all, but the reviews would be welcomed.**

**Scents**

**CPOV**

"There's another vampire here." I thought. One minute there was nothing and the next I could smell him/her. Inhaling I tried to pinpoint where the vampire was. They were somewhere on this floor that I was sure of. Looking around I could see the nurse sitting behind the desk quickly look away like she didn't want to be caught looking at me. Walking away I turned left and went down the hall; that's when I noticed that the smell was fading. Turning around I continued going the other way. I knew that I was going the right way because the scent got stronger. Not really paying attention to where I was going but concentrating so hard on the scent imagine my surprise when I bumped into a door. Looking up I saw that it was the chief of staff's office. That's weird I'd met the chief earlier and I know he's not one so I guess the person with him is the one I'm looking for. Since I couldn't think of a valid excuse to go knocking on his door I decided to wait until they came out. About 10 minutes later the door opened and the two people walked out. Yep, there he is He was pretty refined looking; he looked like he was thirty or so when he looked up our eyes connected and he squinted like he was looking hard at me. Before his eyes closed to much I was able to see that he had golden eyes like me and my family do. I let go of the breath I didn't even realize I was holding. Seems he's a vegetarian like us. The last thing I wanted would be for us to have a confrontation with him. As he and the chief of staff got closer I saw him give me a look and a nod. They passed us and I could hear the chief say. "Thank you for coming. Your help is appreciated." They shook hands and the vampire left. Catching up to the chief I asked, "Who was that if you don't mind me asking?"

Shaking his hand the chief answered,**(remember vampires are cold to the touch)** "That's our new engineer. He's looking over the north wing of the hospital. We had a very bad winter last year and with the hospital being so "old" a lot of the foundations have started crumbling. We decided to do little fixes instead of waiting for some type of catastrophe where not only someone could get killed, but would cost us more in the long run."

"That sounds forward thinking" I replied.

"Yeah. That guy is not even with the firm we hired. He does consulting work and when they saw the scope of the job they grabbed him up and put him on the project. I heard that they had to pay through the nose to get him to take the job. He has the reputation of being the best at what he does, but also not wanting to be tied down. That's why he only does consulting."

As the chief said that I could understand the thought behind it. How would it look to not be aging, and needing to just disappear for days on end. Having that freedom comes in handy. I mean if he wanted to he could always come back and say he's the son of who they knew. I wanted to leave and see if I could catch the guy, but doing so in the middle of rounds would be a little hard to do..

"So what is this engineer's name?"

Noah. Noah Blake. He and his wife Taylor have two adoptive kids, and he just recently took in Taylor's niece."

"So four of them." I thought. I thanked him for talking to me and went to continue my rounds. In a town this small I was pretty sure that I would be bumping into him again. It was pretty obvious that like my family and I he did not hunt for human blood; I couldn't help but wonder how he was avoiding the temptation of all the blood around here. It's not like you meet a lot of vampires who can stand it and not go crazy.

**************************

**************

**My nephew somehow conned his way into staying some extra days...but I told him that he was gonna have to let go the laptop so I could do some business. I swear that boy should be a lawyer when he grows up...he already has the negotiation part down pat...(and he's only eight) ;-)**

**You might be wondering why is an engineer working in a hospital...Noah is a structural engineer so he's more into the foundations of buildings...I know that this chapter is short, but I just ran out of a plot for this chapter. I need some help..I want to give Kayla and Riley a power or two..but I just can't decide...I would love if I could get your opinions on what they should be...I have a few ideas myself, but I don't want to commit to any yet...**


	6. Strategies To Being Brave

**Please note: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form(fudge!) All characters associated with Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's. The plot and story and all new characters are all mine though :) Enjoy! **

**Sorry that this chapter took a while to post, but I was having a little writer's block. I knew where I wanted the story to go, but I was having a hard time writing the words that would get it there.(Sorry it's my first fanfiction. I will get better I promise) Also I would like to thank OliviaJane for her PM and advice. I'm working on the paragraph thing. I promise.**

**Strategies to being Brave**

**EPOV**

On my way to the hospital to see Carlisle I thought about the weirdness that was the day. I mean this has to be one of the strangest days I've ever had; and from the look of things the weirdness wanted to share the wealth. Emmett, Jasper and Alice found the day just as weird as I did. Pulling into the parking lot I could smell the distinctive scent of a vampire...but it wasn't Carlisle. Other than Carlisle I've never known another vampire to spend _any_ amount of time in a hospital and not have it be a blood bath. Seems another has the control to handle it.

Walking into the hospital I followed Carlisle's scent until I found him doing rounds on the 10th floor. "It's a shame he won't make it pass the night." Concentrating on the patient in the room I could barely hear his thoughts...they seemed jumbled.. incoherent. I could hear the slowing of his heart; not that any of the machines in this hospital could detect what my ears could. I saw Carlisle exit the room and look at me. "I take it you have something to tell me." he thought to me.

Nodding so slightly that only he could tell I whispered, "Yeah, but it seems you also have something to tell us as well."

"I take it you found the scent?" Carlisle thought. I just nodded my head again. He continued, "My shift is over in two hours. We'll discuss it when I get back." Having said that Carlisle turned and walked down the corridor. I waited until I saw him turn the corner then I too left.

**EsPOV**

I was cleaning like I always do when I heard the light footsteps coming up the path. I could tell they were vampire because of the rapid rhythm to it. Not even two minutes later I heard the door open and Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie walked in. Since they took Edward's car this morning and they're running back that leads me to believe that Edward is running an errand of some sort...what kind I could only guess at.

"I take it that Edward isn't with you?" I asked.

"No he wanted to talk to Carlisle about something that happened at the school." Alice answered me.

"The weirdest things just kept happening at the school and we can't find an explanation." Emmett continued.

"Like what?"

"Well for one I was in class with a guy who I could swear had two heartbeats." Alice said "I was concentrating on him hoping for a vision, but I couldn't get anything off of him. Also at the beginning of that same class I started to have a vision and just as quickly it was over."

"There were some students whose emotions I couldn't read. The weird thing was that it was only that class. Once I left everything was fine" Jasper said.

"Don't forget Edward said that he couldn't read some of the minds in one of his classes either." Emmett added. "Its a quirk when it happens to one of you, but ALL of you? That means something is up. We were thinking vampire, but there's no evidence of it so far."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I mean what's out there that can fool our senses? I didn't even get a whiff of a vampire." Emmett said. Looking around he added, "Did any of you?"

Everyone shook their heads no and we continued tossing ideas around until we all could hear a car coming up the driveway. "I take it Edward is here." A minute later he came in and said.

"There's another vampire in town."

"Well who is he?" I asked.

"Don't know. Carlisle should be here in the next 45 minutes. I'm sure we can calm ourselves until he gets here. I'm pretty sure he may have some answers for us. At the same time we can find out about our little situation at school. It's just too coincidental that everything that happened to us today is just ordinary. Something is up and I don't like being unprepared." Edward answered.

Feeling a buzzing in my pocket I reached in and took out my cell phone and took a look. I knew that it was Carlisle. Only the family had my phone number and everyone else was already here. After reading his text I put the phone back and faced my children.

"Carlisle got someone to cover the last half hour of his shift so he'll be here in 15 minutes."

" I hope he has some kind of explanation." Jasper said.

I could see that my children were all worried...that is except Rosalie. I was assuming that nothing out of the ordinary had happened to her today. She just looked plain bored alternately reading a magazine and filing her nails. I bet if this conversation had something to do with messing up her hair we'd have her undivided attention. "Rosalie...nothing to say?"

"No...I didn't notice anything."

"Of course you didn't. Were you even paying attention?"

"Yes I was, but it's not like I have any kind of gift that was being blocked to notice anything different."

I could hear Alice's snort across the room so I was sure that Rosalie heard it as well. I could see Jasper nudge Alice. Emmett looked as if he would rather be anywhere but here. Edward just rolled his eyes...I was pretty sure that he read what Rosalie was really thinking and found it even more tiresome than what she actually said.

"If it didn't have anything to do with how you looked I'm sure you didn't notice it. Conceited much?" Alice said.

I started talking before Rosalie could answer. "Well tomorrow could you at least pay attention?"

"We'll all have to wait a few days since I saw earlier that we're going to be having a couple of sunny days." Alice said.

"Great..we can go hunting. I saw on Google that they have black bears in Maine...they're no grizzlies, but I can adapt."

"Emmett, I'm not going four states over just so you can satisfy your curiosity." Rosalie said.

"Come on Rose..it'll be fun. We could go and be back before it gets cloudy again. I need to hunt something a bit more aggressive. We might be able to find something that you like." Rosalie just rolled her eyes. I knew how that conversation was going to go.

"Carlisle is coming. The sooner we start this meeting the sooner I can go." Edward said.

Carlisle had to be really shouting his thoughts if Edward could hear him before the rest of us could hear his car coming. It breaks my heart to see Edward like this. I mean he was always reserved, and disciplined. I guess you'd have to be in order not to react to all the thoughts that were coming at him, but this is just right down scary. He only had such a short time of happiness and it was over. I remember when he came back after hearing that Bella had died.

I think until then he had hope - hope that somehow they could get back together, but now knowing that it's impossible he just shut down. He actually broke down and asked Alice to try to see Bella's future. The fact that she couldn't confirmed that she was dead. That was the only time he'd asked; he never asked again or if he did that was a secret that only he and Alice shared. The fact that I had hope that Bella would become the daughter to complete this family and the mate to complete Edward just made what happened even more tragic.

Knowing just as Carlisle that such a strong change of emotion as a vampire is an irreversible change it was a certainty that Edward would never stop loving Bella and now he had to deal with it forever. I can only wonder what Bella told Edward that pushed him into demanding that we move right away. I was sure that Bella loved Edward just as much as Edward loved her. I honestly thought that Bella had forgiven Jasper for what happened at her 18th birthday party, but I guess she didn't**(for this story I let it be that Edward didn't explain to the family that it was **_**him**_** who broke up with Bella not the other way around. And since Edward won't talk about it to anyone no one knows but him, right?)**

coming out of my contemplation I could see Jasper looking at me then at Edward. When he looked at me again I mouthed sorry and smiled. Jasper was definitely feeling my melancholy and Edward's sadness. Sometimes I wonder how he can stand it. I could see Alice who was sitting in Jasper's lap now shoot a look at Edward that if I wasn't absolutely sure that his heart wasn't beating that it would have stopped. I saw Edward look at her in answer, and Alice continuing to shoot daggers at him. I could only guess that they were having one of their silent conversations.

Sometimes it was a pain to have a psychic and a mind reader talking to each other. Edward just read Alice's thoughts and Alice just looks in the future to see what Edward's responses would be. They've played many a chess games this way and it was annoying as hell. I wonder what they're talking about.

**APOV**

I could feel Jasper literally vibrating under me. Looking up at him I wondered what he was thinking that was when I saw him looking at Esme who was looking at Edward. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was in her thoughts. She was thinking about Bella. There didn't seem to be a day that didn't go by that we weren't thinking about her. Well except Rosalie. She hated Bella even worst now. She was under the impression that Bella broke Edward's heart. What was it to her anyway? She never wanted Bella with Edward, and her not being here at all should make her day...hell her eternity.

I saw Esme look at Jasper; mouthed sorry and smiled. She must have been feeling really bad. Edward must have as always been thinking about Bella. How he had a right to feel tormented escaped me. _He_ was the one who did this. Bella wanted to be a family with us. I mean I saw it...it was supposed to happen but Edward didn't want to damn Bella's soul and did the cruelest thing he could think of. He told Bella he didn't love her, but he couldn't just leave it at that could he? He had to tell her that the rest of us didn't either. That she was just a distraction. I saw the conversation and I could almost hear her heart breaking. Edward had no excuse to feel this way...he's the one who punished himself and with that the rest of us.

Looking at Edward I thought, "You have no right to feel the way you do. You did this to yourself."

Edward looked at me and I could see what he was going to say. "I wish you would butt out."

"I would if your emotions wasn't bombarding Jasper. He's literally about to break apart beneath me."

"I can't help how I feel. I'll apologize to him"

"Apologizing won't help if you keep doing it. You have to get a hold of yourself. You put yourself in this position after I told you not to do it. I know that you have to live with the consequences, but you're making us live with them as well. Do you think we like seeing you like this? _This_ was the last thing we wanted for you. _We_ wanted Bella as a part of this family. _She _wanted to be a part of this family. You took her choice away and as a result she's now gone forever. You have to deal with this somehow because you're slowly driving us and yourself insane. We all lost Bella but we don't want to lose you too."

Edward looked right through me. I could've been talking to a brick wall for all the good it did. He seem to be on this self hatred kick and he had no desire to get out of it. I saw Edward look towards the window and I knew that Carlisle was here. Two minutes later I could hear Carlisle's car pull up to the front of the house. Less than a minute later he walked in.

"Hello everyone."

I saw Carlisle walk over to Esme and give her a kiss. He put his palm on her cheek and he just stood there looking at her. I could see the love coming off of him to her. I felt jasper relax and knew he must have been feeling what they were. Looking at Edward I saw him looking at them also, but where Jasper was relaxing Edward was doing the opposite...he was so tense it looked like he was going to literally crumble where he sat.

"Can we get this meeting started already?"

"Emmett, hold your horses..Carlisle just walked in." Jasper said.

"Jasper..it's not a problem. Edward did you say anything?"

"No. All I said was that there was another vampire in town. I figured that it would be better for all of us to be together and just discuss it."

"Okay. Well first of all there's not one vampire in town. There are five."

"What?!!!"

**CPOV**

"What??!!"

I saw Alice scramble off of Jasper and stand up. If it wasn't for my vampire sight I wouldn't have seen it."

"How the hell do five vampires other than us be here in the same town and I not know?!!"

"Alice calm down a minute. Maybe there's a perfectly good explanation why you didn't." Jasper said. He got up and pulled Alice back down to the couch when he sat down.

"I have a theory about that. I'm pretty sure that since whenever they made their decision to come here they weren't on any collision course with us their moving here didn't trigger anything for you. Our decision to move here happened most likely after their decision so it just didn't connect." I said.

"That's possible.... Isn't it?" asked Emmett. He was looking at Alice.

"I guess it is. I mean I've always seen things as a result of someone doing or deciding something after we do something and I also see if I'm specifically looking for it so I guess that is possible."

I could see Alice's doubt and confusion. She's always relied on her gift to forewarn us and to miss something this big makes her afraid. This isn't her fault and she shouldn't blame herself. I mean it's not we meet up with another coven with that many and seem to be just like us within the community.

"Alice stop blaming yourself. I talked to the Chief of Staff when I detected the scent in the hospital. The vampire was talking to the chief at the time. I waited until they finished talking and when they came out of the chief's office I took a good look at him. He has the same eye color as we do so that leads me to believe that he and his coven are just like us in their hunting habits. He nodded to me and I nodded back. After he left I talked to the chief and he told me that the guy has a family. A wife, daughter, son and that they recently took in the wife's niece before they moved here. His name is Noah Blake."

"We need to see them. With so much of us living here things could start to get complicated." Edward said.

"But how...we don't even know where they live." Esme asked.

"Shouldn't be too hard. If they're like us they'll want to live somewhere a little isolated so they're habits aren't watched. Someplace like where we are would be the ideal place to start." I said.

"We could start looking now." Emmett said. As always he was impatient to get to the action part of the plan. I know he meant well by it though.

"Carlisle, wouldn't it just be easier to find where he works and look up his info?" Jasper asked.

"It would. I can go on the pretense of talking to the chief tomorrow and find out."

"It'll have to be tomorrow night. Remember it's going to be sunny outside." Alice reminded me.

"Okay, but how are we going to approach them? I'm sure that if we all go where they live it's going to come to some type of fight." Emmett said.

"Maybe it would be better if Carlisle and I approach him at the hospital. I mean he's already seen Carlisle and if needed I can read his mind and see what he's thinking." Edward said.

"That sounds like a plan. I can find out the next time he'll be there and bump into him there." I said.

"How can we be sure that he won't avoid us now that he's seen you?" Esme asked.

"We can't, but it's not like he can avoid me indefinitely. He meets with the chief on a regular basis. I'm sure if I just stay in his general area I'll be able to "accidentally" bump into him." I said

"Alice it would be helpful if you can look ahead and see when would be a good time to bump into him."

Alice jumped when she heard Edward's request. I could see that she was trying to think of a way to avoid answering. This gap in her vision really was a blow to her confidence. I knew she still felt bad for not 'seeing' what was going to happen to Bella, but it wasn't her fault. Edward asked her not to so how was she she to be blamed?

"Alice no one blames you...No one!" At that last exclamation I looked at Edward. I refuse to have him place any more guilt on Alice. She had more than enough of her own.

"I don't blame you; I never have. I was the one who did what I did. You tried to warn me."

I wondered what he meant by that, but I knew it would do no good to ask. Edward wouldn't talk , and you would need a crowbar to pry it out of Alice.

"Well if that's all I think we're done." Saying that I walked out the room. I know Esme would find me when she was ready. I knew that she had many more questions and didn't want to ask them in front of everyone else.

****************************************************

*****************************************

**NPOV**

"You need to tell them. You can't hide it anymore."

"Really Bella, you need to tell them."

I saw Bella stiffen and look at both me and Taylor. It was obvious she didn't like what we said to her.

"Are you out of your mind? I can't tell them. I won't."

"You won't be able to hide this from them, and they deserve to know. You deserve some closure if nothing else. If we're going to be here for the next two years we won't be able to avoid them. They'll find out eventually who we are – who you are." I said.

"Not necessarily. I mean I can shield our minds and I can change my appearance. They never have to know."

"That makes no sense and you know it. How long can you keep that up? I can only imagine how draining that would be for you. You've only been doing it for two days; and only when you're at school. How the hell are you going to manage if you have to do it everyday, all day? You're going to have to be constantly concentrating on not only holding your disguise, but shielding our minds; our emotions. You're gonna have a stroke...if that's even possible for our kind."

"I can't see them. It would hurt too much. It would be too awkward."

"Maybe, maybe not but you can't keep hiding."

"Fine. I can tell you right now their probably having a discussion like the one we're having." Bella said.

"Trust me.. I don't think they're having a conversation quite like this one." Taylor joked.

It was true. How many vampires would be discussing telling another that the two of them are parents. That one of them never died. A lot of shit was going to hit the fan and we're all gonna need some umbrellas.

"God I can't believe this. I'm going to have to tell them soon. They are going to be so angry at me."

"You won't be alone when you tell them. You'll have our support. You know that." Taylor said.

I looked at Bella and she would be crying if she could have. Walking over to her I gave her a hug. For a second she just stood there, but slowly she hugged me back.

"We're here for you. We'll always be here for you. Now tell me how should we get in contact with them."

"Well if they're the same they'll want to do the direct approach." Bella laughed.

I had told her and Taylor earlier that I had seen one of them at the hospital and Bella immediately told me that it was no other than Carlisle. It seems he's a doctor. How he works with blood – human blood on a daily basis amazes me.

"They'll most likely ask Alice to 'look' for you. Find out when the best time to catch you. And I think they'll send Carlisle and Jasper..if not Jasper then Edward. They'll want to confront you with someone you've already seen so your not too wary." Bella continued

I was always surprised with how much she remembers, and all of it from before she was changed. I guess having constant reminders made it easier to remember the family she so wanted to be a part of.

"I think I'll make it easier for them and be at the hospital tomorrow. You can always make it cloudy so I can get there."

"It may be easier for you, but not for them.. they won't be able to do the same so they'll try for another time. Just walk around they'll find you. That I'm sure of. Now if that's it I'm going to go to my room. It seems I have some preparing to do."

I watched Bella leave the living room and go upstairs. The next couple of days were going to be hard all around. Turning I saw Taylor looking at me. Smiling I walked up to her and gave her a kiss. It amazed me that she was mine. I'd always been looking for her and never thought I would find her. I couldn't imagine being Bella and knowing that I'd found the one I wanted to be with then finding that they didn't want to be with you; all I know is that next next few weeks would surely be interesting.

**Hi people. Sorry that this chapter took so long. I was writing this and the next chapter at the same time and when I changed something in one chapter I had to change another in the other. It was quite confusing. I hope not to take too long with the following chapter, but that depends on a few things, but the most important one is that green button you see below....press it and review...you know you wanna..it takes less than a minute**


	7. Telling of the Past

**Please note: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form(fudge!) All characters associated with Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's. The plot and story and all new characters are all mine though :) Enjoy! **

**My nephew finally went home on Wednesday. He tried to con another day out of me..my computer is my own! Also I've just seen that I got over 1,000 hits on this story...hopefully more are coming my way. Also I meant to update on Friday but I got sick...but better now... I apologize now for any typos and such...I'm still a little sniffly..(is that even a word?)**

**The Telling of the Past.**

**RPOV**

Yesterday was truly weird. I'm pretty sure that mom knows those vampires, but she isn't talking. One thing you can say about my mom – she's stubborn... It made no sense to pester her about it either. She wasn't going to talk unless she wanted to. I've seen her go months - hell years ignoring me and Kayla and our questions about our dad. The only thing she's ever told us was that she was human and that he's a vampire and that he left. She also let us know that he left her.....not us; that he never knew she was pregnant. I guess she didn't want us to feel bad about not having a father, but Noah has filled that roll better than even he knows.

I got up to go to the kitchen...it was a no school day for mom since the sun was actually shining for once. I bet if it was any other time mom would just use Taylor's power and makes it cloudy, but I could tell that she didn't want to go to school and was more than happy to let mother nature win this round. Kayla and I could still go since the sun only gave us this subtle glow. Opening the fridge I looked for something to tempt my appetite. I could hear someone walk in behind me.

"Aren't you going to school?"

When I turned I could see that it was Kayla, and she was dressed for school. I was still in my pajamas..I figured if mom was gonna take this excuse not to go then I was going to do the same. If she wasn't going then why should I.

"Nope. If mom ain't going then I'm not going. Why should she be the only one to have a day off? Why are you even dressed?"

"You know why mom isn't going. It would look a little weird when she stepped out the car and started sparkling." Kayla retorted.

"You know as well as I do that mom could just tell Taylor to make it cloudy. Hell she could just do it herself. She just doesn't want to go because of those other vampires." I answered back.

"I know, but you've always gone anyway why are you being a pain about it now?"

"Because I want to. We're adults...we don't have to listen to her. We may look seventeen, but how many 64 year old adults do you see still listening to their mom?" I didn't wait for her to answer. "You don't."

"Of course you don't. Most likely they're dead or senile..take your pick." Kayla laughed as she said that last part.

I took the orange that was in the fridge and threw it at her. When I turned to look at her the orange was on the floor next to her broken in two and the juice was running off her face dripping on the floor. I smirked when I saw that; she hadn't been fast enough to stop it. I could see the anger in her eyes.

"You are so going to regret that. Now I have to change."

"I'm shaking." I knew she would never hurt me..pretty hard to. Besides I knew she wasn't really all that angry.

"Sure get all technical why don't you. Besides I would bet anything that mom knows them. Either that or she's afraid of them. Maybe they know who our dad is."

"Every time we meet another male vampire that's the first thing that goes through your mind. 'He's our dad!'"

"Well I can't help it! She's hiding something; you know that just as well as I do." I said.

"Hiding it as she may be you know that she isn't going to tell us so we might as well drop it."

"Are you seriously telling me that you are not the least bit curious?"

"Of course I am, but I'm not obsessing about it like you are. I really do believe that when it's time we WILL find out. Nagging mom about it isn't going to make her tell us any faster if anything it's only going to make her even more determine NOT to tell us. The other morning I found her looking out her bedroom window thinking about him. She told me she was thinking about when she was pregnant with us and how she felt when she had us, but I know deep down that even if she was thinking about that she was also thinking about our father." Kayla said. "Even though she's had other relationships I think it's been a way to forget him, even if it's for a little while."

I grabbed the carton of milk and shut the fridge. Walking over to the cabinet I got a bowl; grabbed the cereal on the counter and shook some cereal into the bowl. As I took a spoon out of the drawer I could see out the corner of my eye that Kayla was giving up on the conversation as she just sighed and walked out the kitchen. Sitting down at the kitchen table I just let my thoughts wonder. I know that Kayla was totally right, but that didn't mean that I still didn't feel what I felt. Noah was great and everything but I wanted – no needed to know who our father was.

***********************************************

***********************************

**KPOV**

Ughh! I can't believe he did that. I know he was just trying to lighten the mood, but having orange juice dripping off my face onto my clothes was not the way to do it. I went through my bedroom and into the bathroom and proceeded to was my face until I couldn't really smell the oranges on me. I took off the top I had on and threw it into the hamper and took the bathrobe hanging off the door and put it on. After talking to Riley I didn't feel like going to school. He just put a damper on my mood, and all I wanted to do now was crawl back into my bed and spend the rest of the day there. Walking into my room I went over to the bookcase and pulled out one of the picture albums I had there. Sitting down on my bed I looked through it as I've often done in the past.

The first picture I came to was of me and Riley. We were a week old yet we looked months old. We were sitting side by side smiling into the camera. Mom had told us that taking that first picture was one of the proudest moments in her life for the simple fact that when she first found out that she was pregnant she didn't know for sure if she was going to survive the pregnancy. The picture beneath that one was of mom..the first one that she had taken after being changed. There was no other word for it she looked exceptionally beautiful. She wasn't smiling; there was a haunting look to her. I could only imagine what she was thinking. The picture on the next page was of the three of us. In this one she was smiling the difference from this picture from the last was astonishing. You could tell that she was genuinely happy here in the background I could see Kate looking at us as we looked at the camera. If I'm not mistaken it was Tanya, Kate's 'sister' who took the picture.

I continued looking through the album until I came up to one with all of us. Mom, Noah, Taylor, Riley and myself. This was the first time that I really felt like I had a family. If I didn't know better I would swear that we looked like one of those normal families with a husband, wife and children. We'd already stopped aging by this time. Except for the yellowed edges of the photo one could almost believe that this picture was taken a month ago and not twenty years ago. It would have been nice if there was a picture of our father, but of course there wasn't and if mom had her way there never would be.

I spent the next half hour looking through the rest of the album. It was a nice reminder looking at them, but they also made me sad. All of these pictures and not one of our father. Putting the album on the foot of my bed I crawled further on the bed under the covers. Pulling them over me I turned over and looked out the window. Today was starting out rotten and it didn't seem as if it was going to be changing.

**BPOV**

When I walked into the house I could immediately tell that both Riley and Kayla were here. I had hoped that they would be at school, but that obviously wasn't going to be happening. I could hear Riley playing music and loudly at that. I could barely hear Kayla. Running up the stairs I stopped at Kayla's door; looking in I could see that she was in her bed; on her side as if looking out the window. Walking over to her I saw that she was actually sleeping. Picking up the book that I saw at the foot of the bed I opened it and saw that there was a picture of me - I looked beautiful and sad at the same time. I was always told that I didn't see myself clearly, but looking now I could see that I indeed looked beautiful was kind of hard not to when you're a vampire. Skimming through the rest of the photos I saw one that made me laugh. It was of Kayla and Riley having a snow fight. They looked about five, but they were really only a year and a half old. I took this picture only a minute before they realized that I was there with the camera. Once they saw me I became their new target.

Smiling I closed the book and put it back at the foot of the bed and walked out. Turning left I continued walking until I got to Riley's room. I knocked and waited but he never opened the door. I just figured I would open it up myself. Turning the knob I pushed the door open to see Riley on the floor with some headphones over his ears in addition to having the stereo in his room on full blast. I could tell that it was the same song on both the stereo and what was playing through his headphones. I called out his name before I realized that there would be no way he could hear me. Our ears may be super sensitive, but I don't think having music playing in your ears as well as in the surrounding area would make any difference. Tapping Riley on the shoulder I saw him jump and when he realized it was me a frown came on his face.

What he did next almost floored me. He continued looking at me for at least 10 seconds then he just closed his eyes and continued on as if I wasn't even there. That made me mad, but also confused. What the hell did I do? Walking over to the stereo I hit the mute button then walked back to Riley and took the headphones off

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'm trying to have a conversation with my son, but it seems he's being an ass and doesn't want to talk to me."

I saw Riley close his eyes for a few seconds then open them again. He opened his mouth as if to ask a question then closed it. Apparently whatever he was going to ask me didn't seem so important or he didn't know how to ask me.

"What are you and Kayla doing home? If I'm not mistaken it's a school day."

"I decided that if you weren't going that I wasn't...I don't know what Kayla's reason is. When I saw her this morning she was dressed as if she was going.

"You should've gone."

"Why? You didn't."

"You know why I can't go..the sun is shining. I can't be seen sparkling across the school. you know this."

"Don't give me that. We both know that you could have gone. Taylor could have changed the weather or you could have just done it yourself. You're happy about the fact that you have a valid reason not to go today. So I decided that if you weren't going then I wasn't going either."

"You don't get to make that decision."

I saw and heard him snort.

"Don't tell me that. I may look seventeen, but you know full well that I'm older than half the humans in this town. I am an adult."

Couldn't argue with logic like that now could I?I sighed.

"I know you are. I guess I will always see you as my child...both you and Kayla. Thinking of you as an adult will always be hard for me I'm sorry that's the only thing I can say."

"What's going on mom? You're hiding something from us and you can't tell me you're not."

"No I can't, but it's something that I don't want to talk about..at least not yet."

"You're hiding from these vampires; I want to know why. Kayla wants to know why."

I didn't know what to say to that statement. Everything he was saying was true, but I couldn't admit to him that the vampires in question are essentially his family...the one I'd hoped to become a part of. The family that in the end didn't want me. How do you tell your children that. I was going to have to find a way because like it or not; whether I wanted it to or not the time for hiding was over and the end was coming fast. I walked out of Riley's room and continued onto my own. I have a lot to think about.

*********************************************************

*********************************

**KPOV**

"I need to talk to the both of you"

When I looked up from reading my magazine; it was mom who said that. I could see Noah and Taylor a few feet behind her watching our expressions. What for I didn't know. I looked at Riley, but he was watching t.v. and didn't hear what mom said. I knew he was mad at mom, but he wasn't talking. I saw Noah go over to the t.v. and turn it off which got him a glare from Riley.

"I was watching that."

"I know, but you were also intentionally ignoring your mother, and no matter how old you are you will show her some respect." Noah replied. "Your mother says she needs to talk to the both of you and you need to get your head out your ass and let her do it."

"Fine..whatever."

"So go ahead." I said.

"Uh – I'm not exactly sure how to start -"

I saw her pacing up and down the room. It seemed like she was acting out the conversation in her head. Eventually she sat down halfway between us and looked at me and Riley.

"Riley and I had sort of a discussion earlier. He said that I was hiding something; that he knew it and you knew it."

I nodded. She's been strung so tight she looked like she would snap.

"I told Riley that I wasn't ready to talk about it, but whether I like it or not I no longer have a choice. Some things have happened and I can't stop it now so I guess it's time to get it out in the open" Reaching into her pocket I saw her take something out. She gave it to me. It was a picture.

"What are you doing with a picture of that guy at school?"

"I thought you both might want to finally see who your father is."

"What!?" I yelled.

"Holy shit!!"

I heard a thump and when I looked it was to see Riley on the floor. He looked just as stunned as I'm sure I was looking. When I looked at Taylor I could see that she was looking at me with concern. So she knew already; I wondered how long she knew and I'm pretty sure if she knew then Noah did too.

I shot off the couch. I was suddenly angry. "I take it that if we hadn't seen them at school we wouldn't be having this little heart-to-heart talk." I said sarcastically.

She didn't answer me. What could she say other than the fact that if she had her way we would never find out who our father was. I looked at Riley and he walked over to me and took the picture out of my hand.

"Him!?? He's our father??!!"

"Yes."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

I sat back down on the couch and Riley sat next to me he reached out to hold my hand. I grabbed it as if it was a lifeline. I didn't know what to say. We'd nagged mom to the point of obsession to tell us and now that she had no choice but to tell us we sit there like we've gone dumb.

"Why are you telling us this now? I'm pretty sure you were planning of ways to avoid this. What changed."

"I finally realized that there was no way I could hide it anymore."

At least she wasn't trying to blow smoke up our asses. I appreciated that much.

"Did you tell him yet?" Riley asked.

"No. Not yet. I'm going to tell him, but I need to two of you not to be there when I do."

"Why?" Riley again.

"Because he's going to need some time to deal with it...however he decides to deal with it. Also because everyone's emotions will be running high and meeting then won't make anything better or easier. You can see him the day after I tell him – if you want . He'll want to meet you and so will the rest of the family. That I'm completely sure of."

"How should we act when we see him – them?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that. Whatever kind of relationship the two of you develop with him and his family will have to be your own. Like Riley was telling me earlier...he's an adult, that obviously goes the same for you. I don't want you to worry about my feelings I can handle it. The only thing I ask is that you give them a chance; be open to it. Just because your parents and his family can't have a relationship doesn't mean the two of you can't."

"When are you going to tell him – them?" Riley asked.

"The thing is they have some gifts of their own, one of them being to see the future. Alice can do that. The short one...she looks like a little pixie." Mom added the last part at my questioning look. If I remember correctly she'll be looking for when they can talk to us. Edward, your father is a mind reader although he was never able to read my mind when I was human. Jasper can sense emotions, and manipulate them as needed. The rest don't have conventional gifts, but I like to think Carlisle brought his compassion; Esme her ability to love; Emmett his strength; and Rosalie her beauty."

"So you're telling us that they'll be the ones to make the first move?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Noah, Taylor and I were thinking that we would make it easier to get in touch with us. I think that because they know of Noah they'll try to approach him first at the hospital since they know that's somewhere he'll be."

"Mom why couldn't Edward read your mind?" I asked.

"Don't know. He once said that maybe my mind worked on a different frequency than others. While everyone was tuned to FM I was tuned to AM"

"Does your thing work with Alice and Jasper?" Riley asked.

"When I was human no. Now that I've been changed I think so. I mean I've met other psychics and I've been able to stop them so I think I can stop Alice. With jasper I may only be able to stop him from feeling my emotions since it somewhat works the same way as Alice's gift. He may be able to manipulate my emotions since that is in a way connected with me physically. I'd have to test that at some point."

"So you plan on being around them?"

"Well I'll really have no choice since I'm sure the family will want to know you. For all intents and purposes you both are you know their niece and nephew or in Carlisle's and Esme's case their grandchildren."

When mom said this I looked at Riley. I knew he felt just like I did. The question that was on both our minds.

We've always been begging mom to tell us who our father is, and now that the day we've said we've been wanting is here were we prepared to deal with a possible rejection?

**NPOV**

"Noah, when did you find out about the Cullens?" Riley asked.

I looked up at Riley's question.

"About two years after you were born. You all were still living in Denali when I came along. Your mother was going by her middle name and had said nothing to Kate and the rest of them about the Cullens. I can only assume it was because of the fact that I had no history with them so she told me the full story. Bella and I had become close." As he said that last part he looked at Taylor – she smiled.

"I'm sure you both know that your mother and I were together for a while? You know as a couple?"

At Riley's and Kayla's nod I continued..

"We found about ten years after you were born that the Cullens were coming up to visit. Bella decided then that she wanted to be there when they came, but she didn't want them to know that it was her so that's when she started changing her appearance. When Kate and everyone asked her about it she just made up the story that since they were strangers she wanted some way to feel safer, but of course I knew the real reason. After they arrived and were there for a week she figured the best thing she could do would be to leave."

**Flashback begins**

"_I can't stay any longer." Bella said._

"_Why not? You've been shielding Kayla Riley and myself. They have no idea that it's you."_

"_I know, but to just being here around them is painful. I'm just afraid that I'm going to slip up and say or do something that will give me away."_

"_Where would you go?"_

"_I don't know, but it has to be better than being here. I have an account with money so I should be good for a while. I was hoping that you would come with me."_

I was surprised at that statement. We'd been a couple for the past year and I couldn't even be sure she wanted to be one. Even when we're together she seemed to be alone.

"_Eventually the money is going to run out, and it's not like we can get regular jobs." I said._

"_I know, but I have a solution to that. I can get close enough to Alice and copy her gift. I'd be able to do what she does for her family. How do you think they're so rich? The stock market is something that I can watch and take advantage of just like they do."_

"_I can see the wisdom in that."_

"_I know. That way money is coming in and we can pick up and move when we need to."_

**Flashback over.**

The next day Bella went to Kate and said that we all were leaving. She tried to change Bella's mind, but like me Bella knew at some point with the Cullens staying there she would be found out. She did get the chance to copy Alice's gift and five days later we were all on our way to Canada. Since Alice's gift is something that Bella always uses she's never lost it.

Every so often Bella would let Kate know that everything was ok and would send pictures of Kayla and Riley, but she always made sure that she was never in any of them.

When I came back to the present I could see Taylor holding Riley while Bella was holding Kayla. Kayla and Riley were quietly asking questions while Bella and Taylor would answer. The question and answer session went on far into the night....until Kayla and Riley fell asleep in their arms.

*********************************************************************************

**I only meant this chapter to be four pages, but the telling of it just got away from me...I hope you enjoyed it. ;-) I feel bad for being sick and not updating sooner, but if I get some reviews I will try and post the next chapter on Thursday. So come on and press that green button...u know u want to. Hell I want you to.**


	8. Suprise!

**Please note: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form(fudge!) All characters associated with Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's. The plot and story and all new characters are all mine though :) Enjoy! **

**I do have to warn that I rated this story as M because I knew there would be some cursing among _other_ stuff(yes there will be some lemons among us.)...so for all you kiddies who _know_ you're not supposed to be reading this....this is your warning...**

**Sorry about updating now... I know I said Thursday and with it technically being Friday is a break on that promise....here it is.... please R&R.**

**Surprise!!**

**EPOV**

Carlisle and I decided to go back to the hospital two days later to see if we could find this Noah Blake guy. Thanks to Alice we found out that he would be at the hospital, but unfortunately not when. Alice couldn't get a pinpoint time of when he would be there. When we pulled into the parking lot I could immediately smell that Noah was there today.

"The only place I can think of to start is the Chief of Staff's office. If he's not there we can see if we can pick up his scent and follow it."

As I walked into the hospital I said, "I don't think that will be a problem."

There was Noah. He was at the reception desk leaning neglectfully against it talking on the phone. We were so prepared to go searching for him that seeing him right in front of us shocked us into non movement. We casually walked past him and waited at the elevators, but didn't press the button to call it. I figured that if he walked over to us we could all get in or if he went outside we would just follow him right back out.

After a few minutes he hung up the phone and looked directly at us then he nodded. I could hear his thoughts.

"I guess I'll just go to the cafeteria."

"He's going to the cafeteria. I have the feeling that he wants us to follow him."

I could feel Carlisle's gaze on me. "You think he knows we want to talk to him?"

"It can't be anything else. We both know that he doesn't need to eat the food."

walking slowly we followed him.

************************************************

**NPOV**

"What do you know...Bella was right."

Not even ten minutes after walking into the hospital I could smell them as they entered the hospital. I knew they were waiting for me to get off the phone. Now where could we talk? I know that they're not here to cause any trouble, but I didn't want them to wonder why I just walked off and went somewhere private to talk to them. Let them think I'm a bit wary of talking to them. I decided that going to the cafeteria would be the best place to go. It's crowded, but in the right place you could talk and not worry about being overheard.

Walking into the cafeteria I immediately went on the line and brought a bottle of water. I could sense that they were a couple of people behind me. I walked to the back corner of the cafeteria and sat down at the the table there. Nothing to do now but wait. I saw the two of them pick up their waters and make a direct line to me. When they got to the table they sat down and we all looked at each other. I guess the only way I could describe it would be was that they were sizing me up. Trying to figure out the best way to start the conversation. I figured I would go first.

"I find it weird that you work in a hospital. I would think this is the last place you would want to work."

"I could say the same for you." Carlisle answered.

"Well I come here every so often, but I would guess you come here everyday. Doesn't it tempt you at all? You wouldn't even have to kill anyone if you wanted the blood."

"I'm all but immune to the smell of it so it's not a problem for me."

"I take it you would like to talk."

"Yes we would." this was Edward.

"We were worried that there might be problems with us being here so we wanted to set rules so we don't inadvertently step on any toes."

"Why would you want to?"

"We figured you were here first so technically this is your 'territory'" Carlisle answered.

"How civilized of you. Would meeting at your place be acceptable to you?" I asked.

I could see the surprise cross both their faces. They were pretty sure I would want someplace neutral; not wanting to go on their turf. Besides I knew that what we would end up talking about was best done in private. I'm pretty sure the reactions that were sure to come would be best without the audience.

"I would think you wouldn't want an audience for this particular conversation."

"You would be right." Carlisle said.

"What time would you like us there? I'm assuming I'm not the only one you would like to meet."

"You're right." Carlisle replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here are the directions to our home. Come when it gets dark, we'll be waiting.."

Taking the paper I nodded to both of them got up and walked away from the table. Before I got too far away I heard the one called Edward say, "That was just way too easy."

_**LATER ON.....**_

**NPOV**

When I walked into the house the first person I saw was Bella. She looked like she was going to the gas chamber.

"Well? How did it go?"

"You know how it went. They did exactly what you said they would do. We're to meet them when it gets dark."

"And they didn't recognize you?" She asked again.

"No. I really wasn't expecting them to. Remember we weren't living in the same house as the since we had Riley and Kayla. We didn't want to explain about them growing so rapidly so we didn't spend that much time with them, and we were only with them a week before we left."

Bella walked over to the couch and sat down. I went over and sat next to her.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"A lot of things. I feel terrified to be honest. I never planned on seeing any of them again and here I am about to go into lion's den."

"Once everything is out in the open you will feel much better. You can finally stop hiding."

"I haven't!! - -"

"You've been hiding." I interrupted. "You can call it any damn thing you want, but that's what you've been doing. Spending an eternity hiding isn't a way for you to live. If there's anyone who deserves some happiness it's you. And I really think that a way for you to get it is by doing this. You need to have some closure, and so do Kayla and Riley."

Bella looked at me and didn't say a word. I knew she was thinking; I also knew that she would tell me when she was ready. When I moved to get up I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Thanks...I mean it. I know I may seem to be so strong all the time, but I wouldn't be if I didn't have you in my life."

She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek; then got up an walked away.

**BPOV**

Nervous didn't come close to how I was feeling at the moment. After talking to Noah earlier I felt certain that I had to do this. I'd told Riley and Kayla that we were going to meet the Cullens and again they asked if they could be there...I said no. I know they were disappointed, but they didn't grumble about me not changing my mind.

We were now in Noah's car on our way to the Cullens. It seems that they were on the opposite side of town from us. I was grateful for at least that much distance between us. It may seem like hours away for humans, but for us that was less than 2 minutes away...like we were next door neighbors. Once we were two miles away from their home I projected my shield to surround Taylor and Noah. I didn't want them to constantly be censoring what they were thinking just because Edward might hear it before we were ready to let them know. For now I was only blocking Edward's and Alice's gifts. Blocking Jasper's made no sense since I was sure we wouldn't be the only ones feeling nervous or anxious. Everyone else's emotions would be the same as ours.

"Just so you know I've projected my shield so the two of you won't have to be on guard with your thoughts."

"Thanks, I was going to ask but I figured you had more than enough on your mind." Noah said.

I smiled. Noah was always so thoughtful. That was one of the things that drew him to me. Taylor was truly lucky.

Before I was ready; (but honestly...how ready was I gonna be for this meeting?) we were pulling into the long driveway leading to the mansion that they called their home. Noah and Taylor got out of the car, but I was still in the backseat feeling terrified. Getting out I wiped my hands on my palms...if I was still human they would be sweaty. For this meeting I decided to come as I looked when I go to school. We needed some things out in the open before I let them know who I was.

Walking up to the door I motioned to Noah that he should ring the bell. I had asked him to do most of the talking at the beginning. I was pretty sure I would be doing the rest of it once I dropped my disguise.

I was startled by the nudge I got from Taylor. I looked up only to see that the door had been open and Noah had already walked in. Carlisle was the one who had opened the door. Taking a deep breath I squared my shoulders and walked in with Taylor following me.

Walking in the living room I could see that the Cullens were strategically placed around the room. Edward and Jasper were at the opposite sides of the room while Emmett was just inside the living room. Alice and Rosalie were sitting in individual seats while Esme was standing in front of a hallway that looked like it lead to the back of the house. I saw the eyes of all but Carlisle and Esme widen when they looked at me. I'm pretty sure they were surprised since my current disguise looks so convincingly human.

"Would you like to sit while we talk?" This was Carlisle. Ever the considerate host.

When I looked I saw that the only place we _could_ sit was on the long sofa that they had in the middle of the room. I could only think that they wanted us bunched together if anything went wrong. The last thing they would want would be for us to be in different places in the room, but I was thinking what could we do? We were outnumbered three to seven.

"Thank you. We would love to." Taylor said.

We walked over and sat down. I wondered who would start this little 'love-fest'.

"I guess we should get around to introducing ourselves." Carlisle said.

"There's no need...we know exactly who you are." Taylor said.

I could see the shock cross their faces.

"I guess I should start by introducing ourselves." Noah said. "I'm sure you all already know that my name is Noah Blake. This is my wife Taylor, and this is Marie. Marie is currently posing as Taylor's niece, but I'm sure you know that's not true."

"What about the other two?" This was Emmett.

"We'll get to them. But first you're Emmett." Noah said.

I saw Emmett react to that...he was most likely wondering how Noah knew.

"And lets see...Carlisle, and Edward. Carlisle being the leader or father of this group." Noah continued looking to his left.

I saw both Carlisle and Edward nod. Then Noah continued around the room systematically calling out the rest of the names.

"Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Jasper."

I saw that they all nodded, but with confusion on their faces.

"OK..if I'm not mistaken Edward is the mind reader; Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions and Alice here is the psychic. And you don't hunt humans, but animals"

If vampires could have heart attacks I'm sure we would have seven on our hands right now. Their faces had the funniest expressions on them. They had no idea about us, but we were telling them everything about themselves, and because of my gift Edward couldn't get a read on us and Alice couldn't look ahead to see what would happen. Not that they weren't trying.

"As much fun as this is it seems that you know know all about us, but we know less than nothing about you." Emmett said.

"Well you're all welcomed to ask questions, but there are no guarantees that you will get an answer." Noah replied.

"Okay....so I take it that you are the leader of your coven?" This was Jasper.

"We don't consider ourselves as a coven, but as a family. Much like you all do, and I guess you could say that in an unofficial way yes I am the leader in the way that I tend to be the talker of the family, but there is no one real leader. But if I were to think of how our family started I would say that it's Marie over here who is our leader."

They all turn heads to look at me. I had a small smirk on my mouth because of that. Noah knew full well that I have no interest in being the head of our family.

"But you don't hunt humans?"

"No we don't. We are like you; just animals. There was a time that Taylor and I were, but when we met Marie we changed our lifestyle to be with her. She's always hunted animals."

"You must have made quite an impression in order to change their habits." This statement was directed to me by Carlisle.

"I guess you could say that?" I answered.

"But why? What prompt you to do this?" Carlisle asked.

"I knew some people who were the same way when I was human and after I was changed I decided that I didn't want to kill humans in order to exist." True enough.

"Look this is all nice and dandy that you share our hunting habits, but again we know next to nothing about you...and even less about the other two who _aren't_ here. What the hell is up with that."

Leave it to Emmett to get straight to the point. Noah looked at me and I nodded. Taking a deep breath I answered.

"I would be the best one to answer any questions you have about them since we're related."

I got up from the couch and walked towards the window. I made sure it was the one that Jasper was standing next to. For this next part I didn't need to be near Edward.

"So they're human?" This was Carlisle.

"In a way. They are my children. I had them when I was human."

I heard gasps from everyone, but the loudest were from Esme and Rosalie. I knew Esme had lost a child before she was changed, and with Rosalie only God knows what her deal was.**(Remember ppl according to this Eclipse never happened so Rosalie never got to tell Bella her story)**

"How long ago?" This was from Rosalie.

"Over 60 years ago."

"But if they're over sixty years old how do they look like they're 17?" Rosalie again.

"It might have something to do with the fact that their biological father is a vampire."

I heard another round of gasps leave their lips.

"Holy shit!"

"Emmett!"

"Sorry Esme, but come on...if anything warrants it it's this."

"I'm sorry, but how were you able to even get pregnant?" Carlisle asked.

"Well the theory is that being the reason that vampires can't have children is because we are forever frozen, never aging, never changing. Technically we're dead...we can't support life. I guess it's a little different if the woman is human. I mean our bodies change every month in order to carry life. While if you're a man you are stuck physically at whatever age you are when you were changed. While women only have a certain amount of years to have children it's not the same with men. Men can have children from the time they hit puberty until well into their seventies. So the man is basically stuck at a stage of getting a woman pregnant. That is what happened to me, but as I said it's a just a theory."

"So if I'm hearing this right your children are half-human/half-vampire"? Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. They're names are Kayla and Riley."

"Will we get to meet them?" Esme asked.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you will. They wanted to come tonight, but I told them that they could come another time. Providing they would be welcomed after tonight." I looked at Esme as I said this.

"But of course they would be welcomed. It's safe to say that all of us would like to meet them." Esme answered.

"Carlisle I know you are dying to ask a ton of medical questions and I will do my best to answer them, but not right now. There are other things that we need to get out into the open."

I could see Jasper watching me. Now that it was the moment of truth I was getting extremely anxious. I'm pretty sure he could feel it coming off of me.

"First of all you all need to know who I really am because my name isn't Marie...that's the name I use, but it's not my real name."

"Well what is it?" Emmett asked.

Instead of answering I closed my eyes and dropped the disguise I was using. I could tell when they all realized who I was..because the only words I heard was......

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

******************************************************

*******************************************

**DUN, DUN DUN!!!!.. Well there it is. I kept having to leave this chapter and coming back. I was going to make the chapter longer, but come on...what's life without a little cliff hanger...well like always....there's that little green button that is just calling to you.... you know you wanna answer it....go ahead...press the little button.**


	9. Explanations & Pleas

**Please note: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form(fudge!) All characters associated with Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's. The plot and story and all new characters are all mine though :) Enjoy! **

**I am happy to report that I've managed to reach 2000 hits with my story. I've also gotten some really good reviews. I have to make a shout out to Maxi28 for her review. It gave me the biggest smile since I started writing this. So thank you Maxi28. I was going to make this a part of the last chapter, but I just couldn't leave it in there. I figured the last chapter was in a league of it's own if only for those last four words. I am busy on the next chapter so please read on. As always...I love that you alert my story, but I would love it even more if you review – it will be welcomed.**

**Explanations & Pleas**

**BPOV**

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I was expecting this reaction, but to actually hear it was something else. I looked up to see the shocked faces of all but Noah and Taylor.

"Hi everyone."

**EPOV**

"Bella!?"

that was the only thought in my mind. I heard all the exclamations from everyone else, but they seemed so far away. Jasper's and Emmett's exclamations were the loudest in the room. There were a few more curse words flying through the air, but I could barely hear them. My Bella was here. My love; my life.

"Hi everyone."

Was that all she could say? I saw her look up from the floor and glance at everyone in the room – everyone that is except me. I was confused and hurt. I thought I would be one of the first people she would look at, but then I remembered how I left her on that day so long ago; what I said. I turned and looked at Alice and slowly saw her face change from shock to absolute joy. She jumped off Jasper and in a flash had crashed into Bella hugging her. The expression on Bella's face was one filled with awkwardness, like she didn't know what to do. She just had her arms at her side not even trying to hug Alice back.

"Bella, how is this possible?" Carlisle asked.

"If Alice would stop hugging me I will explain."

After saying that I saw Alice immediately stop hugging Bella and back off, but she grabbed Bella's hand and seemed to be holding on for dear life, but Bella wasn't trying to hold her hand . How I wish I was Alice at that moment.

"Well a few weeks after you all left I started feeling weird you know sick and at first I thought nothing of it but the fact that I was depressed and hurt. Once I started throwing up everything I would eat I came to the conclusion that I might be pregnant. I brought a test and it was positive. Since I couldn't come to you, Carlisle I figured the next best thing to do would be to go to the Denali Clan in Alaska."

"Wait. You went to Kate and everyone else there? How did you know to go there?" Carlisle asked.

"Well Ed – Edward had talked about them and said that they were vegetarians like you. I thought that if anyone else could help me they could. I knew that once I made that decision I was most likely leaving my life as Bella Swan behind. So I packed a bag and set off to find them."

"Did you?" This was Esme.

"Yeah I did...it took me almost two weeks to do so. I was so weak when I got there. When I did I explained what my situation was and at first they were trying to find you, Carlisle. When they couldn't they found another doctor who helped me."

"Wait a minute. Maybe I'm slow on the uptake, but Bella who's the father?" Emmett asked.

"Who do you think?" Bella replied sarcastically.

When she said this everyone's head turned to look at me. I was shell shocked. As far as I knew vampires couldn't have children, but what Bella was saying before explaining how she got pregnant proved how wrong I was.

"Carlisle..is this possible?" I asked.

"It would seem so." he replied.

"So I have a son and a daughter?" I asked looking at Bella.

"Yeah, you do?" As she said this she looked at me for the first time.

I processed this as if I was still human...my mind was reacting so slowly to this news. I would say that I'd gone into shock, but I don't think vampires can do that. I felt like I could drown into her eyes. They weren't the chocolate brown I remembered, but at this moment that didn't matter.

"If you don't mind can you tell us how you managed all this?" Esme asked.

"Well once I found out that I was pregnant I knew that I would have to leave Forks. While I was trying to find them I devised a plan. I was gonna have to die. I knew no matter how my pregnancy ended I was not going to be in any position to pick up my life. I found out while you were gone that Jacob Black had become a werewolf. With your treaty I had no idea what they would do if they found out about me so I knew I had to leave."

"Wait a minute. So you're telling me that there are still werewolves at La Push?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, it came about because you all moved back to Forks. Whatever gene in their DNA got triggered so there were werewolves in direct correlation to how many of you were there. I know that when you made the treaty only Alice and Jasper was absent. Now with them added not only did it trigger the change in the original number, but it expanded in order to cover the additional vampires. It didn't help matters when James, Victoria, and Laurent were there either..that just made the pack grow. It didn't matter that they were no longer there. Once they came into the vicinity it was out of the pack's hands."

"So are there still wolves there now?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. I don't know who though. About 20 years later I went back and Jacob was the one I saw. To say he was upset is an understatement. He understood that I was going to check in on Charlie, but that was it. He told me to stay away from him so I respected his wishes and stayed away, but I've always let him know where I've been so if he wanted to he could get in touch with me. I haven't heard anything for at least the past ten so I figured he's either dead or just ignoring me. I really don't want to find out which one."

I saw Bella pull her hand away from Alice and sit down next to the one called Taylor. I could see that Alice didn't like that and was going to say something, but I saw Jasper subtly shake his head and she stopped.

"I know that this may be weird to ask but do you have some type of blocking power"Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I guess the thing that made my mind closed developed into something more. I find that I can block most mind attacks, it's not like I've gone deliberately testing it, but during the years I've seen that I've been able to block pretty much what I've encountered. What made you ask?"

"Well because I was just thinking about how Edward could never read your mind then I remembered that you were in the class where I couldn't read anyone. I just figured maybe that little quirk developed into a gift. So I'm not mistaken in thinking that you were blocking me." Jasper said.

"No you aren't. I can stop you from feeling what I'm feeling. I can also block Alice's foresight; that takes a little more concentration, but I can do it. Of course since Edward could never read my mind I figured it's still that way now."

"But there were others I couldn't read either...and they weren't vampires." Jasper stated. I'm sure he's a little confused.

"I can project it to others when I want. When I first saw Emmett I knew that everyone else was there so I wanted to make sure that you couldn't read Kayla and Riley since I didn't know if any of you were in classes with them. I also knew that it would seem weird if we were the only three you couldn't read so I decided to shield a few others if I was in any class with the three of you."

"Obviously you can change your appearance. How did you find that out?" Carlisle asked.

"By accident. I was just wishing I was anyone but me and the next thing I know I heard Kate yelling at me that I looked different. When I looked in a mirror it was to see that I looked liked Angela Weber. She just so happened to be who I was thinking about when I did it. So I played around with it. When I concentrate hard enough I can also change my voice. I can also manipulate my scent or just make it disappear completely. Though until the past couple of days I didn't use it as much. Doing it all at the same time for so long a time takes a little more out of me, but it's been useful."

"I'll say." Emmett retorted.

"I can also copy another's gift. If I do for a short period of time whoever's gift I copy gets a little boost. It differs with the power so I never know what will happen. Ask Taylor."

"Taylor, what is your gift?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I can control the weather in my immediate area." Taylor answered.

"How does that help anyone?" Emmett said.

I saw Rosalie slap him upside the head. Leave it to Emmett to just say what's on his mind.

"I can also do it up to five miles away; ten if I'm angry enough. With Bella's gift it becomes right down freaky."

"How so?" This was Carlisle.

"Well about ten years back we were just fooling around and accidentally blocked the sun for 2 days. There were reports that the world was coming to an end. Since then we've stopped playing with it." Taylor answered.

"That was you? You changed the weather for three whole states. AWESOME!!" Emmett bellowed.

"Don't know if that was a compliment or not, but thanks." Bella said.

For the next two hours the questions and answers were flying fast and furious, but I could barely participate. I had questions, but none that I wanted to ask in front of my family. These questions were too personal to have in a group discussion.

"I think it's time that we left." Bella said as she got up off the couch.

"NO!!" I yelled.

Everyone's eyes turned to me, and I swear if I could blush I would be as red as a tomato.

"Umm.. I think Edward has some other things to talk to Bella about. This might be a good time to give them some privacy" I heard Carlisle say.

I couldn't agree more.

I saw everyone get up to walk out of the living room. Bella had turned away to look out the window. Right now I would give up anything to know what was going on in her head, but it seems like her mind is just as closed to me now as when she was human.

"We're going to go somewhere..out of range so you can have complete privacy." Carlisle said as he walked away.

I heard the front door slam as everyone's footsteps went down the steps and down the driveway. Once I couldn't hear their footsteps any longer I looked to where Bella was standing. When I started over to her I saw her in response move further away keeping the same amount of distance between us. I was hurt, but I could understand it. I figured I would start since it looked like Bella wasn't going to say anything.

"You need to make this quick. I want to get back before Kayla and Riley go to sleep. Unlike us they need to sleep since they're half human."

Huh? Did she seriously think telling me to 'make this quick' was going to make what we had to talk about any less important than it was? I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was trying to figure out which question to ask first.

"Why? Why didn't you let me know you were pregnant?"

I saw her stiffen and the anger flow into her eyes.

"When was I to tell you? How was I tell you? You left, remember? You left before I even knew I was pregnant. Did I have your number when you left? No I didn't; you made damn sure I didn't have it or anyone else's when you all disconnected your numbers."

Bella was so angry..her voice was getting louder after each question she asked; every statement that she made.

"Bella you have to know that I wouldn't have left you if I had known you were pregnant."

I heard her snort at that.

"How was I to know? You said you didn't want me. That you all got distracted easily. Did you really think I'd go searching for all of you after you saying that to me?!! How was I to do it anyway? It's not like I had an unlimited source of money and time. I was too tired, too hungry and too hurt to think about looking for you. For all I knew you were on Mount Everest...where was I to start? Trust me I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the fact that somehow after all these years we're here in the same town. The only reason I'm here now is because it would be hard if not next to impossible for us to not run into each other considering we're all going to the same school; living in the same town. It would be hard to avoid everyone"

Every word she said was like a knife to the heart. I could hear the pain and anger in her voice as she said this. Bella was truly and if I was honest rightfully angry with me. Every word out of her mouth was filled with anger, hurt and hatred. And it was directed at me.

"Kayla and Riley have asked me over and over who their father was. I never told them; I didn't want them to be searching for you. I wasn't sure if you would want to know them considering that I was their mother. You sure as hell didn't want me so why would you want them? A constant reminder. One of the hardest things to do last night was to tell them who you were...who everyone was to them."

"Can I meet them?"

"Yeah you can..they wanted to come tonight, but I told them no. I wasn't sure how things would work out and I didn't want them to be confused or hurt. You can see them whenever you and your family are ready to. They can be here tomorrow if you like."

"They're your family too."

"No they're not, but maybe they can be Kayla's and Riley's"

My dead heart stuttered when I heard her say that. Besides myself I knew of a few others who would take offense in Bella saying that they weren't her family. I walked closer to her and this time she didn't move away. I lifted my hand to caress her face, but before I got anywhere close to touching her she took a step back and looked at me.

"Don't."

My hand was frozen mid-air. I couldn't seem to put my hand down.

"I don't want you to touch me. We may have to see each other at school, but other than that I want to have no contact with you."

Hearing that broke my already dead and shriveled up heart. She was my heart, my life. I needed her back in it, and she was telling me that as far as she was concerned that wasn't going to happen.

"We have 2 children together. You can't avoid having contact with me."

"We may have 2 children together, but they are essentially adults. I don't need to be around in order for you to see them; to get to know them."

Saying that she turned and walked towards the front door. I sped over and stood in front of the door. I was nowhere close to being done with her; I couldn't let her leave.

"Out. Of. My. Way."

"No.. I can't let you leave. Not like this. Not until I explain. There is so much we need to talk about."

"There is nothing I want to talk to you about." Bella spat.

I went to grab her wrist and the next thing I know I was flying through the air. I felt myself hit the banister; taking a piece of it on my journey. I landed on the floor in hall – hard. When I looked up it was to see that the front door was open and that Bella was no where to be seen. What the hell just happened?

"Shit!"

**Hey ppl..so what in the hell did happen? I would love to know your guesses on what it could have been. Please review and give me your reviews of course and your guess. If you are right I will PM you and let you know. Short I know, but why put everything in one chapter?? As always....there's the green button right there below....press it. You know you want to.**


	10. All In The Family

**Please note: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form(fudge!) All characters associated with Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's. The plot and story and all new characters are all mine though :) Enjoy! **

**A/N**

**That last chapter had the most reviews I've ever received. So far no one has guessed right what happened at the end of the last chapter and it won't be explained in this one either. Brooke Cullen was the closest one, but not exactly correct. I would like you to think about it...it's right in front of you. Thanks to all who reviewed. I laughed when I read them. I'm glad that you like this story it's been really fun to write.**

**Sorry about the delay..I had a migraine for 2 days straight and not even this story could call me to my laptop.**

**All In The Family**

**JPOV**

I was so anxious and jittery I thought I drank three gallons of coffee. Sometimes being empathic really sucks. While Bella and Edward were at the house the rest of us decided that it would be better to just wait it out two miles into the woods. I could just imagine the emotions swirling around in that room. I would love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.

I could feel the curiosity and worry coming off of Alice, Esme, Emmett and Carlisle. I couldn't be sure, but I would swear that for the first time I was feeling the same from Rosalie. It was pretty well known that she never liked Bella so I couldn't see why she would care one way or the other. I could see Noah and Taylor off a little to the side looking at all of us just listening to the different sayings.

"Who knew Edward had it in him?" Emmett said.

"Emmett!" This was Esme.

"What?! I mean this is the guy from that 'being a gentleman' age. Not even touching until marriage. All this time we thought he was virgin little Eddie, and lo and behold he was tearing it up!"

I saw Rosalie again hit Emmett upside the head. It's a good thing our skin are as hard as marble or I swear Emmett would be severely brain damaged or brain dead at this point there didn't seem to be a difference.

"How could we not know about something like this happening?" Esme asked.

"I don't think this has ever happened. I know of no story in our history of a vampire getting a human pregnant. I've been around a while and I would think I would have heard something if _**this**_ happened." Carlisle said.

I bet he was thinking that here is one of the most breakthrough discoveries, and he wouldn't be able to say anything about it.

"Alice, how was it possible that you never saw any of this happening?" I asked.

"Well it wasn't like I was looking for it; Edward specifically told me to not look for Bella so I didn't. Also we were dealing with our own stuff. Remember how Edward was when we left? I was so concentrated on 'seeing' if he would do something drastic that I just didn't pick up on it."

I lowered my voice so only she could hear it and asked, "You knew they were having sex didn't you?"

"Yeah. I was happy to know that...could've done without the visual though." she joked. "How do you think the talk between Bella and Edward is going?" Alice continued.

"Well I could feel that Edward was all types of confused. Bella was just anxious, and when Carlisle said that we were all leaving to give them some privacy she was just terrified. I would be surprised if when we got back there wasn't some kind of damage to the house."

"Edward would never hurt Bella."

"It's not Bella I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?"

I was startled to hear the question come from Carlisle. When I looked up everyone's gaze was on Alice and I.

"He means that Bella is most likely beyond angry at Edward. How would you feel if you were in her position? You give yourself to your boyfriend who you love and not even a month later he leaves you. Tells you that he doesn't want to be with you; that his family doesn't want you. He and his family leaves without a trace enforcing what he says then you find out your pregnant and have to face it alone. Being changed the pain. Then having to get right up and raise your two kids? Edward would be lucky if Bella isn't ripping him a new one." Alice answered.

"Doesn't help that she's had over sixty years for all her anger and hurt to be fester." I added.

"What do you think?" Esme posed the question to Noah and Taylor.

"I completely agree with Alice." Taylor said. "Also there is an unbelievable amount of sadness in her. She went through her pregnancy and change without the one she loved. The ones she thought of as her family. I truly believe that if wasn't for her getting pregnant she would really be dead. A lot of it she's buried because she's had to keep a brave face for Kayla and Riley"

"You have to understand when I first met Bella she was like a shell. She hunted and took care of Riley and Kayla. She hardly talked to anyone. Those two kids were the only reason she did anything." Noah said.

"You really care for her don't you?" This was from Carlisle.

"Yeah I do. I love her; you can't help but to."

I saw him look at Taylor as he said this and at the same time I felt a little bit of sadness and a little bit of understanding coming off of him. There was obviously more to what he was saying.

"If you love her then why are you with Taylor?" Esme asked.

Thank God she asked that question. I saw Noah think about his answer before he opened his mouth.

"I'm with Taylor because I love her; she completes me. I don't know if Bella will ever mention this, but before I met Taylor she and I were a couple. It was more out of loneliness for me and hurt for her. Before long we shared much, but I could always see that there was a part of her that was alone. I don't know what other word to use. Even when we were together she was to herself."

So that's the connection. Wouldn't want to be there when Edward finds this little tidbit out.

"So your saying she closed herself off or at least a part of herself." Esme said.

"Yeah. It didn't help matters when you all came to Denali."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you remember meeting someone who was staying with Kate and the rest of them?"

"Yeah. It was a redhead I think her name was Karen." I said.

"Well that was Bella.." Noah said.

"What! You mean we were less than ten feet away from her and we never knew?" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah...she was so rattled when she saw all of you. After a week she came to me and said that she had to leave so after taking care of some things we left with all of you being none the wiser."

"But if you were there how come we never saw you?" I asked.

"We lived in another house on the property. Bella wanted that since she now had Kayla and Riley. I was always with them keeping them occupied so they wouldn't by mistake come and visit since that would have been a little hard to explain as I'm sure you've guessed. It helped immensely that you didn't have Edward with you. I think he would have noticed if he met a vampire with the same ability to block him."

"So you knew about us...from even then?" I asked.

"Yeah. She confided in me since I was the only one who had no ties to any of you."

"How has she been all these years?" I heard Alice ask.

"There has been periods when she's really happy, but of course they were always far in between. She was always sad after she would visit her parents, but she had some closure when they all died."

"Wait, you mean she would see Charlie and Renee?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, and Phil too. She would of course change her appearance and show up in their live periodically. To see if they need anything. It was kind of ironic that she was their biological daughter, but she ended up being their surrogate daughter after her supposed 'death'."

While we were talking I could hear the sound of footsteps approaching us. From the speed and pace I could tell that it was either Bella or Edward. When the figure emerged from the trees I saw that it was Bella. She stopped when she saw all of us.

"I told Edward that if you all agree Riley and Kayla could come and see you when you're ready."

"They would be more than welcomed." Esme said.

"Noah, you might want to go back for your car. I'm going to continue on and talk to Kayla and Riley. I'll see you back at the house. Goodnight everyone."

I saw Bella turn to walk away, but after taking three steps she stopped and turned to Esme. I could feel the embarrassment coming off of her.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry I kinda got mad back at the house."

"What are you sorry about?" Esme asked.

"You'll see." Bella said. She smiled as she said that then she sped away.

"You have any idea what she's talking about?" Esme asked turning to Noah.

"No, but if I had to guess the talk with Edward may have gotten a little physical. I look forward to seeing you all again."

With that Noah turned and walked back towards our house. I looked at Taylor and I saw that she had a smile on her face.

"A little physical? Did she hurt Edward?" I asked.

"Well I don't think so, but Bella has quite the temper when she's mad so there might be some damage. We are more than willing to pay for whatever needs fixing. Good-bye."

Saying that she turned and went the same way that Bella went. I could only assume it was towards where they live. Before she got to running Alice called out to her. When she stopped Alice pulled away from me.

"I noticed that when we found out who she was she was very reserved with us all. She didn't look happy to see us."

"No she didn't." Taylor agreed.

"Bella was – is my best friend. I love her like a sister it hurts to see how she's acting with us." Alice continued.

I knew Alice hurt second to Edward. Not the same way, but she hurt all the same. She saw Bella joining the family...completing it...completing Edward. Her visions are rarely wrong. I know she love Rosalie as a sister as well, but with Bella it was like two halves of a coin...they meshed.

"Look I don't say this to be cruel, but you all left her. No matter you did it for her benefit - you left. She doesn't consider you her family anymore. She had to make her own."

"We want to change that."

I turned my head so fast I thought I got whiplash. The last person I expected to say this was the one that opened their mouth. It was Rosalie.

I heard Taylor snort.

"Sure you do. Is that why you were always so cold to her? Bella may not have said anything, but she had eyes and feelings. Why would you care anyway? I would think you would be doing a little dance when you all left her." Taylor said.

"I did. I admit at first I was happy. She wasn't one of us. She could only bring us trouble. I thought Edward just had an infatuation, but as time went by I saw how his pain affected us all. It got worse when Alice saw Bella's tombstone and saw that not even three months after we left she died. I thought Edward was going to need to be buried in cement to contain his rage. He tried to get himself killed, but we were able to stop him. Edward left us for a while after promising not to get himself killed. Jasper even had to leave for a time since he had to not only feel his own guilt and sadness, but he had to deal with everyone else's. If I didn't know then I know now that Bella was needed for our family...she was the glue."

Holy shit! I couldn't believe that I heard that coming out of Rosalie's mouth. I had to wonder if I had just hallucinated that, but from the shocked faces of everyone else that told me that what I heard wasn't a hallucination.

"I'm sorry you all feel so much guilt or whatever you want to call it, but what you did can't be taken back, and I don't think Bella is in the frame of mind to listen to anything any of you have to say."

With that she darted away into the trees.

No one said anything as we took off to the house. On our way we could see Noah's car turning onto the road going back to the house he shared with Bella and the others. We walked into the house and I understood exactly what Bella meant when she apologized to Esme. I could see that there was a good part of the banister sticking upright out of the floor as if it was planted there and not far from it was a deep crevice that had the familiar shape of a body landing there. Seems Edward went on a little trip.

"What the hell happened?" Esme asked.

The scene must have looked weird indeed since it wasn't a normal thing that Esme cursed...not even a mild one.

"Yeah it looked like Eddie here had his ass handed to him." Emmett observed, laughing.

"Edward??" I asked. I could feel that he was shocked, embarrassed and curious if possible. I wondered what besides the obvious happened.

He looked at me but didn't say anything. What I wouldn't give to be able to read **his** mind.

"Umm..we were talking or I guess you could say I was talking and Bella was yelling. She said that we could see Kayla and Riley whenever we wanted and that hopefully we would consider them a part of our family - .."

"But of course we consider Bella a part of our family...and now Kayla and Riley." Carlisle interrupted.

"No you don't understand...she wasn't including herself when she said that. Only Kayla and Riley." Edward answered. "With all of us leaving her she doesn't think that she's a part of our family anymore."

I could see how she could think that. I felt guilty. If it wasn't for me attacking her most likely she would already be a part of our family, and we wouldn't have gone through what we have these past sixty plus years.

"Well we need to prove her wrong." Alice said.

"I agree, but how are we going to do that? From what I could see she's being very reserved with us. She's not going to sit down and spend any time with us." I said.

"Well we're just going to have to convince her that she's as much a part of our family as she is with hers. We ALL have to." Esme said looking at Rosalie.

"What?! I didn't say a word!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Of course you didn't babe, but come on you've never been a big fan of Bella's. If we know that then I'm pretty sure Bella knows it. We all appreciate what you said to Taylor back there, but you have to understand that from our perspective it's hard to believe. Also from this little display here -" Emmett said pointing to the ruined bannister and crevice in the floor. "- Bella doesn't look like she takes any shit from anyone. She'll confront you this time and not ignore you trying to keep the peace like she's done before."

I saw Rosalie take a look at the ruined bannister then to Edward. I could only imagine what she was thinking, but I could feel that she was a little anxious like she was actually listening to what Emmett was saying. All I know is that if she could do whatever it was she did to Edward and she had loved him what would she do to us?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**BPOV**

After leaving the Noah, Kayla, and the Cullens I continued onto the house. I knew that Kayla and Riley would be waiting for me and to be honest I just really wanted this night to be over. The longer it took to do this the longer it would be haunting me. I ran up the stairs to the front door and just before I went to open the door it was swung open from the inside when I looked up I was looking in the face of my son.

"Well what happened?"

"Nothing much." I answered.

"I find that hard to believe. Come on, tell us already." Riley said.

"It was an interesting meeting. They know who you are. All of them." I said as I looked at Kayla and Riley.

"So how are they like?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know how to answer that. I can only tell you how they were when I was with them before I was changed. It wasn't like we got to swapping stories about what we've been up to. They basically know about me and how I managed after they left. But I didn't find out about them. I'm a little scared to find out. For right now the less I know the better." I said.

"What did you tell them about us?" Riley asked.

"Not much. I didn't want to color their perceptions of you before you all meet. I think it would be better if you get to know each other without my interference."

"When can we see them?" Riley asked again.

"Whenever you're ready. You can see them tomorrow if you want. They're more than willing to see you, but I'm sure by the way I left things that it won't be tonight."

"What did you do?" Kayla asked.

"I got a little angry...that's all I'm going to say."

They both looked at me as if they wanted to ask why I got angry. Riley opened his mouth, but it was Kayla's voice I heard.

"Where's Noah and Taylor?"

"I left them with the rest of the Cullens. I was talking privately with Edward about the two of you." I answered.

"What about exactly?" Riley asked.

"About seeing the both of you." I didn't feel the need to tell them about the rest of the conversation. I couldn't go into that yet.

I heard the door open again when I turned around I saw Taylor. Before I could ask Taylor said.

"Noah is driving the car back. He'll be back soon."

I nodded, but didn't say anything. Looking to Kayla and Riley again I said.

"I think it's time for the two of you to go to sleep. Tomorrow is soon enough to go see them. I can see that you want to. I'm not going to stop you."

I saw them both go up the stairs. When I heard their doors close I turned and faced Taylor I knew she had more to say.

"You didn't hurt him did you?"

"No he just got a little bit of a shock I guess. I didn't stay to find out."

"Well I'm sure the next couple of days will be interesting. Did you talk or argue?"

"A little bit of both. He wanted to know why I didn't let him know I was pregnant. I kind got mad then. I mean how was I supposed to do that? They let and I had no idea where they were. I wasn't in any shape to go looking for them. He's talking like I'm a part of their family; I don't see how that could be. He left me they all did..not the other way around. I just let him know that he and the family are more than welcome to know Kayla and Riley, but I wasn't a part of the deal. Then when I went to leave he was trying to stop me that's when I got....mad."

"I bet. I have a feeling he's not going to give up. You weren't looking since you were being a coward, but he couldn't stop looking at you. I almost felt the need to go over to him and bitch slap him. Even then I'm not sure he would have noticed. And if your honest with yourself I don't think you want him to."

I didn't answer that question. I didn't know what I wanted in that moment. My only thought was to get through the meeting and leave. I did what I had to do; I told him. I couldn't think about anything else.

"He and the rest of them will have the chance to know Kayla and Riley. I don't know what will happen when it's time to leave. They just may want to go with them, and I know it's selfish but I want them to stay with me. How can I ask them to stay with me? I've had them all this time just as they've had me. They're going to want to know him more...have more time with him - with them."

"Look you'll have at least a year maybe two before you need to face that. Things could change. We could all move somewhere else together; we don't necessarily have to separate."

I rolled my eyes, Taylor was forever the optimist. It wouldn't be that simple; I wouldn't be able to stay around them all.

"If I didn't know better I would say you're high. You can't possibly think it'll be that easy, that simple."

"Maybe not, but you have to try at least."

I figured I would switch topics.

"I'm going to need to send a check to Esme for tonight."

Taylor wasn't stupid. I saw her smirk, she knew exactly what I was doing.

"I already told her we would cover the damage. What exactly did you do?"

"I'm pretty sure I broke a piece of the bannister in the hall. I sorta 'threw' Edward from me. I didn't do it on purpose. I just wanted to leave and he was blocking me, then he went to grab my wrist and I panicked and boom he went. I'm gonna have to apologize to him. I didn't mean to do that."

Taylor gave me a disbelieving look.

"Really I didn't! I swear! I was just so focused on leaving and he was in my way. I know you find it hard to believe, but it's the truth."

I heard a car out front so I knew that Noah had gotten home.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

With that I turned and went up the stairs.

**EPOV**

I saw Rosalie looking at the banister then at me, but she didn't say anything else. I knew that this conversation wasn't over so I waited to see who would start. Didn't have to wait long.

"What I want to know is how we never knew the two of you had sex. Hell I figured you would be shouting it from the rooftops. Little Eddie finally lost his V-card!" Emmett said.

Rosalie hit Emmett upside his head.

"Emmett!"

"What?! It's true! He has to be the most sexually repressed vampire I've ever seen."

"I know at least one person who knew." Rosalie said looking at Alice.

Everyone's head turned in Alice's direction. She didn't say anything so that told me that she did indeed know. I wonder why she never said anything to me.

"Well that was kinda private. What did you want me to do? Put an announcement in the paper?"

I heard Emmett chuckle. Knowing Emmett that's exactly what he would have done. Sometimes he doesn't see the need to keep certain things private. He always just spoke his mind. "Well I don't know how you've managed all these years now that you know what it's like" he mused to himself. He said it really low, but with vampire hearing he might as of well shouted.

"So what now?" this was Carlisle ignoring Emmett's comment.

"I think what's next is that I meet my daughter and son, your niece and nephew, your grandchildren." I said pointing to them all.

"When?"

I looked at Rosalie. I was a little shocked she asked. I figured she wouldn't want to meet them. Vanity and all that. Oh...and hating Bella, but I answered anyway.

"From how she was talking we could officially meet them tomorrow. She says she has no problem with us all meeting."

"How are you handling knowing that you are a father?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm still shocked. I've always thought it was impossible, I mean have you even heard of this happening?"

"Never, but I don't know about everything that happens in the vampire world. There could very well be thing like this that happened that never made it into our history books." Carlisle answered.

"I can't wait to meet them. I need to get started." Esme said walking away.

"What's she doing?" Emmett asked.

"What else? She's gonna start making them food." Carlisle answered.

"So they eat food, huh?" Emmett said.

"Of course dummy. Didn't you see them in the cafeteria eating the food off their trays?" Alice said.

"Yeah, but that was when I thought they were fully human. Why would that be weird to see?" he replied. "Now that I think on it I wonder if they really eat that stuff or if they're just pretending."

"They could actually eat it. I mean they are half-human so there should be some human characteristics that are inherent in them." Carlisle said.

"That would explain the heartbeats I heard" Alice said

"You can ask those questions when you meet them. If they're feeling like I am it won't be too long before we see them." I said.

I turned away and walked through the front door. I needed some space. I could see all the thoughts going through their heads. I could barely handle my own thoughts I didn't need theirs added to them. I started running and soon enough I caught the scent of a vampire... I could tell that it was Noah's so I followed it to the other side of town and when I got to the outskirts of the town I took a more normal pace. I figured I would do a little spying. When I got a few hundred feet into the trees I could hear the murky thoughts of a couple of people. I couldn't make out distinct words...it all sounded jumbled to me.

Continuing on I could start to hear actual thoughts. I smiled when I realized that I was hearing Taylor's thoughts, but stopped when I realized what she was thinking about. She was thinking about what would happen when it was time to leave. I really didn't want to dwell on her thoughts so I went searching for whoever else's thoughts I could hear. I knew I wouldn't hear Bella's; she's as closed to me now as she was when she was human. I started getting pictures in my mind. I couldn't understand who it was from until I saw an image of Bella and Riley laughing and pointing. That's when I realized I was seeing Kayla's thoughts. She must be asleep, I remember Bella saying that since they were half-human they actually needed sleep. I wondered how much.

My son and daughter...my God my son and daughter. I still couldn't believe it. They were from me a piece of myself. I had this feeling in my body that I didn't even know how to describe. I felt like I wanted to shout to the world. Yes it was unexpected, but I couldn't be sorry now...there was a piece of both Bella and I in the world. We did this together, accidental it may have been, but I was happy about it none the less.

About 100 yards away I could see the house. Everything in me wanted to go closer, but after what happened with Bella (still trying to figure that one out) I figured staying this far away and not letting her know I was watching her would be the best thing. I climbed up a tree and hoped that all the branches and leaves would effectively camouflage me hiding me from anyone's view should they look. I had an unobstructed view of the windows on the side of the house. I could see the living room and a few other rooms which I assumed were bedrooms. I wondered if one of them was Bella's. I didn't have long to wait before my question was answered. I saw Bella walk into her room and go over to her stereo. She stood there for at least ten minutes I guess debating whether to turn it on.

I watched her disappear from my sight, but I could hear her rummaging through something. Once it was silent again I saw her come into view with a c.d. She turned on the stereo and went through the motions of putting the c.d. into the turntable and press play. What I heard made my heart thud...if possible. It was my song; my lullaby – Bella's Lullaby. The one I wrote when I realized that I loved her. Barely beneath the music I could hear her sigh. She only listened to maybe half the song then I saw her reach out and press a button. The song stopped and then I heard Clair De Lune start to play. I immediately went to the memory of when we were in my room in Forks and she turned on my stereo to see what I was listening to and that was the song that came on.

Bella listened to the whole song then I saw her press another button. It must have been the stop button because when the music stopped another song didn't come on. I could hear Noah call Bella's name and I heard Bella answer. She got up and left the room. I listened for her footsteps and I heard her go down the stairs. It seems she was heading for the living room. I saw her from the window sit on the couch and look off into space then I heard Noah's voice.

"What happened? From what I got from Taylor you got physical with Edward?"

"No not physical. I just kinda panicked and it just happened. I fully intend to apologize to Esme again and pay for the damage I did."

"I know that. That's not what I'm talking about. I know that look; what are you thinking." Noah asked.

"I was wondering what would happen when it's time to leave...you know graduate. We're going to have to leave.; all of us. I'm just so afraid of what Kayla and Riley will want to do. For all the time they didn't have their father two years isn't going to be enough time to spend with him. They're not gonna want to leave him...or the Cullens. They'll want to go with them, and in all honesty I can't ask them not to go, but I can barely handle this and it's only been what a week? I can't see myself going with them. What about you and Taylor? Would you want to go with them? With us? I can see this getting messy."

"Why are you thinking of this now? You have time to settle all this. We have time to settle this. Who knows? Maybe the situation will be different. Maybe you'll _want_ to go."

I was personally rooting for that scenario.

"When will you bring Kayla and Riley to see them?"

"I don't have to bring them. They are adults...they can bring themselves."

"You know they're not going to want to go by themselves. They'll want you as a buffer; to make the introductions."

"I can't be there for everything. They'll have to create their own relationships with them. I feel that they'll be more reserved than they'll want to be trying not to hurt my feelings."

"Maybe so, but you still have to do it."

"Well I guess tomorrow is as good a time as any. I'll go now and leave a note on their door."

I saw Bella get up and walk over to a desk and got out paper and pen. She started writing the note. When she was done I saw her head to the front door and open it. When she was outside I saw her run in the opposite direction that I had come from. I was glad; if she came in my direction there was no doubt in my mind that she would have picked up my scent and that wouldn't be a good thing.

After about ten minutes I saw her coming back and walked into the house. I heard her quietly say "I'm back." I heard her going back up the stairs. When I shifted my sight I saw her go back into her room and lay on her bed. After seeing that I jumped from the tree and made my way back to the house from the direction I came from.

When I got to the house Carlisle was watching for me outside. Before he said anything I said...

"I know already. Bella is coming in the morning."

At Carlisle's questioning look I said, " I was at their house watching them. I heard her say she was going to leave a note here. Did you talk to her?"

"No. I heard someone coming, but I didn't smell anything. A few seconds later I heard a knock at the door. When I got downstairs it was to see Alice with the note in her hand. Since you left I decided to wait out here until you got back. I've been out here for maybe five minutes." Carlisle answered.

Carlisle just kept sitting there waiting for me to say something. The man had the patience of a saint sometimes. I knew he would wait as long as he needed to in order to get me to talk.

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"That they'll hate me for not being there for Bella, for them. I have no idea how to be a father."

"Well them hating you is a chance you're going to have to take, but I think you are being a little paranoid. As for being a father there's no perfect model for that. You wonder how you'll be a father, but think Bella had no idea how to be a mother and she had to do it without her family with her, without the father of her children. You have it easy."

I know he wasn't trying to be intentionally cruel, but hearing how Bella was alone was painful to hear. I thought about asking Alice if she could look into the future to see how the meeting would go. Not even a minute later she came out and said that she looked as soon as she saw the note, but she wasn't going to tell me one way or the other. When I tried reading her mind I could hear her reciting the periodic table of elements. I would just have to wait until they get here and hope I don't make an ass of myself.

**A/N**

**Well what do you think?? I will most likely be updating in the next few days, but that also depends on you folks....there's the green button...the green button....press it. You know you want to.**


	11. Daddy, can We talk

**Please note: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form(fudge!) All characters associated with Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's. The plot and story and all new characters are all mine though :) Enjoy!**

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed and who put my story on their alert. I would like to apologize for the delay in updating. I had a little bit of writer's block since I couldn't quite write this chapter the way I've been seeing it in my head. Didn't help that I've had a lot of family obligations the past 3 weeks and not enough time...I tried to write at least an hour everyday, but that went to hell in a hand basket...if that's how the saying goes. I am still under siege but I will do my best. The last chapter was the least amount of reviews I've had...makes me wonder how interesting the my story actually is.**

**Don't know if you know this but I want to announce that I just found out that Jackson Rathbone will be starring in a new movie called The Last Airbender. I saw the trailer for the movie. Unfortunately he's not in the trailer. I am excited to hear about this in particular because the movie is based on a Nickelodeon cartoon which I have no shame in saying that I love watching(the series ended last year *sniff*) He'll be playing the role of Sokka. I know that he'll be 25 soon and he's going to be playing a 16 year old. I guess he really likes those teenage roles :)**

**This is the meeting I've been looking forward to writing. I hope you all like it. **

**Daddy I'm Home!  **

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the roof after hunting. I'd been here for the better part of two hours. Doing this always relaxed me, but today was the exception. I looked at my watch – eight in the morning. I knew this late enough to head over. It wasn't like going over there this early was going to wake them. Jumping off the roof I headed to the front door and walked in. I always found it weird that we never locked the door, but it wasn't like anyone could sneak up on us. Even if they miraculously did they were in more danger than we were.

I walked into my room and stripped off my clothes heading to the shower. I know I didn't technically need to take a shower, but I liked doing it. Made me feel somewhat human. Stepping into the shower I turned it on and reached for the shampoo. After washing my hair I grabbed my body wash and proceeded to take care of the rest of myself. In less than ten minutes I was out and dressed.

Walking out the room I turned and saw Taylor.

"Ready to go?"

"No, but this isn't for me so I better suck it up."

Taylor walked over to me and put an arm around me leading me to the stairs.

"They're waiting for you. If they get anymore excited I think they're going to crawl out of their skin. Did you give a time you would get there?"

"No it's not like I would wake them. I just wanted them to expect us. They'll have plenty of time to join up when they hear the car coming up the drive. It won't be a surprise."

We went down the stairs and at the landing I could see Kayla and Riley watching t.v. or at least pretending to. They turned to look at me when they heard us come down. I bypassed the living room and went to the kitchen, Taylor hot on my heels.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No this is something we need to do ourselves."

"I'll be here waiting for you. Good luck."

Grabbing the keys off the kitchen counter I walked into the living room and stood next to the sofa.

"Ready to go?"

I didn't get an answer. They both got up and walked to the front door. They opened it and walked through leaving the door open for me.

"Well here goes nothing." I said walking through the door closing it.

Driving up the driveway I was just as nervous as last night. I could only imagine what Riley and Kayla were feeling. Yes they've seen them before, but it was different now. They were family. Parking and turning off the car I looked at the house. I knew that the heard the car, but I guess they were waiting for us to make that final move. I got out the car and waited for Kayla and Riley to do the same. When they got out I walked to the front door and knocked. Less than six seconds later the door opened. It was Carlisle.

"Hello Bella."

"Carlisle." I said. Stepping back I motioned to Kayla and Riley. "These are your grandchildren – Kayla and Riley."

I turned to Kayla and Riley..they were standing at the bottom of the stairs staring at Carlisle.

"You can come closer. He won't bite." I joked.

They came up the stairs and stopped at the front door. Carlisle stepped back in order to give them room to come into the house. Kayla, Riley and I walked into the house and stopped in the hall. I could see how badly I'd damaged the banister. I saw Riley and Kayla stop for a moment to look at the damage. I could also see that I'd done a little more damage than I thought I had. It wasn't like I stayed to find out exactly what happened. I turned to Carlisle.

"I know I sounded very casual last night, but I truly apologize, and will be paying for the damages."

"I already knew you were sorry, and there is no need to pay for anything. Esme and I wouldn't hear of it. You can break anything you want here." Carlisle said as he smiled.

I turned to Kayla and Riley. "For all intents and purposes this is your grandfather Carlisle."

After saying that I say Kayla walk up to Carlisle and hold out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"I have to say that it's wonderful to meet you. You can't imagine how welcomed you are in this house."

I saw Riley approach Carlisle a little more hesitantly and hold out his hand. "Sir."

I saw Carlisle grip his hand, "No..not sir. You will never call me that. I hope that the both of you can soon call me granddad, but if you're going to call me anything it will be Carlisle. I will never be a 'sir' to the both of you."

I felt the weight in my chest lift when Carlisle said that. I wasn't as sure that they would be accepted. No matter how paranoid the thought may be when it comes to your children you'd be surprised how quickly rational thought flies out the window.

I heard other footfalls approaching and when I turned it was to see the rest of the family coming into the hall. I would guess they got tired waiting and even though they can hear everything they wanted to be here in person. I took Kayla's and Riley's hand and closed the gap between us. In front of me was Esme.

"Esme, these are your grandchildren – Kayla and Riley. Kids...this is your grandmother." I let go of their hands and moved to the side so they could look at each other. Esme looked as if she would cry at any moment and I knew that if she could her face would look like a river. She put her her arms around both of them and gave them a hard hug. Good thing they're a bit sturdy.

"I'm so glad the both of you are here. I feel like I've been waiting forever for you to get here."

I wasn't shocked with Esme's reaction, but I knew my kids were. They were expecting some type of awkwardness. I wasn't even sure if they wanted to be hugged by her. I don't think Esme has a mean bone in her body. She just has that overwhelming capacity to love, and love deeply.

After Esme let go I ushered them in front of Alice who was bouncing like she had springs on her feet. I stood in front of them so I could block Alice's rush to hug them. They may take Esme's hug, but I knew they wouldn't take Alice's. Esme just has that motherly vibe thing going for her, whereas Alice would look like a rabid dog going after a bone.

When Alice saw me move she shot me a look. All I did was quirk my eyebrow. She knew exactly why I did that, and no matter how persistent she would be nothing was going to stop me from protecting my children.

"This is your Aunt Alice, and right behind her is her husband, your uncle Jasper." Once I said his name Jasper stepped forward. I moved over to the side of Riley and watched as Alice slowly..at least slowly for her take Kayla's then Riley's hand. Jasper patiently waited while Alice did this.

I continued down the line and stopped in front of Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett had a huge grin on his face while Rosalie had a slight smile on hers. I have to say that was the most positive facial expression I've ever seen on her face concerning me anyway. Should have known that it wouldn't be directed at me. It seems Rosalie holds her hatred to me alone. Oh well....

"This is your Uncle Emmett and his wife your Aunt Rosalie."

Unlike everyone else Emmett pulled the both of them into a group hug. To say they were surprised was an understatement. I saw them both stiffen, but Emmett ignored that little action and kept hugging them. They were left dangling off the floor. Once he was done Rosalie took her turn in greeting them; she didn't hug them though she just did so by welcoming them to the family. Well fuck me! You could have knocked me down with a feather. She looked over at me and said, "They're beautiful." Huh? The hits just keep on coming with this one. I just quirked an eyebrow.

Finally I walked over to Edward and said to Kayla and Riley. "This is your father Edward. Edward here are your son and daughter." Wow...so formal.

When I looked at Edward he seemed to be very nervous. I guess he was wondering how to greet them. Wondered if they hated him. Finally he seemed to come out of his stupor because he moved his hands real slowly and reached out to the both of them. Placing a hand on the side of each their faces he said,

"I'm honored to meet the two of you finally."

"You can touch him – he won't bite." I said.

Riley and Kayla turned to look at me and I smiled. I didn't want them to be nervous, but how could they not be? They were finally meeting their father after all this time and I knew they had many questions, but were wondering how to ask them and not hurt me at the same time. I saw Edward move and pull them both into a hug. I was happy for them, but sad for myself at the same time. I needed to get the hell out of here.

RiPOV**(I just realized that you might all be thinking it's Rosalie's POV; can't have that)**

When Edward – my father, our stood there and looked at us I seriously wondered if he was happy to meet us. He was just so still. Then he moved and hugged us. I can't even begin to describe the feeling that I had. This was what I always wanted, and I was happy to finally get it, but I also had so many other feelings going through me. I wanted answers, but there was time to get them. Edward finally let us go and when he did I turned and looked for my mother. There she was she had a smile on her face, but I knew that she was sad as well.

I walked over to my mom and grabbed her hand. Her expression never changed. I walked over to the sofa and sat down pulling her down with me.

"You o.k?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I knew she was lying, but I figured this wasn't the place to call her on it. I saw Kayla sit down on the other side of her and lay her head on her shoulder. Mom raised her hand and put it against Kayla's cheek. When she did that I knew what she was going to do....she was leaving. And not just the house we were at, but she was leaving town. I didn't like that she was going to do that, but I knew that this was the way she deals when she's stressed. She got up and headed for the door. If I thought I'd seen vampires move fast before it was nothing like what happened when Edward – I guess I should say dad move. He was in front of my mom before I could even realize that he moved. He'd moved so fast that I saw my mom jump because she was surprised.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I did what I came to do." Saying so she turned to leave. When Edward moved to grab her she said.

"Don't. What happened before was an accident this time I will do worst."

Hmmm. Seems mom lost her temper. I guess now I know who's fault the damage in the hallway is.

"Please stay." Edward begged.

My mom didn't even answer. She just walked around Edward, opened the door and left. I knew what was coming so I just waited for the explosion. Once I couldn't hear mom's footsteps I saw Kayla get up and walk over to Edward.

**'PUNCH!!'(the sound of a punch being thrown)**

I heard six simultaneous gasps from different points in the rooms. Edward's head was turned but I think it was more from the surprise of the punch than any type of pain. Thought it was two boulders crashing together. I wonder if Kayla's hand was hurting at all. If I could have I would have given her some of my strength...help out a little. She was just doing what I wanted to do....whoa! Surprised myself with that one. Wasn't I always the one who way dying to meet him and now here I was only too happy to help Kayla out.

**KPOV**

I felt the slight twinge in my hand and winced a little. Normally it wouldn't bother me at all, but when you're hitting something that's as indestructible as you if not more so I guess you feel a difference. I heard six gasps in the room. All but Riley was surprised. I had to wonder if the mind reader knew I was going to do this and took it like a man or was genuinely surprised.

Walking away I rubbed my knuckles and waited. When no one said anything I turned to see half the room looking at me and the other half at Edward. I refuse to call that man – vampire – whatever he is my father. It'll be a cold day in hell before that happened. I saw that the one they called Rosalie was going to say something, but Edward raised his hand to stop her. I wish he didn't I wanted to know what blondie was going to say. I remember mom telling us briefly about this one. She never liked mom... I always wondered why, but mom would never say. I had to wonder what bug crawled up her ass and died.

"why?" I asked.

"Why, what?" Edward asked.

"Why did you abandon our mom? Why did all of you?"

"That's complicated to answer." Edward replied.

'I bet it is.' I heard Riley say.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I doubt I would hear the truth anyway. I do have to admit to having this ridiculous curiosity about all of you. To see you all now makes me sick. You all hurt my mom and that alone is unforgivable in my book. Now you all act like you're happy to see her again just because you all found out that she had us. I wonder how your reactions would be if it wasn't for us."

"No that's not true..we are extremely happy to see Bella again. The fact that she had the two of you is simply icing on the cake for us." This was from Esme. It looked like she wanted to cry. From what mom had told us she was supposed to be the most compassionate one out of all of them. Her capacity to love or some shit like that.

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true we are happy to see Bella again." this was from blondie.

"Really? From what I could gather _you_ hated her. Why the sudden change of heart? I find it hard to believe that it was distance that made your heart any fonder of her."

"I will admit I didn't like Bella when I first met her. She was not apart of our world; she could easily expose us. I think it was more vanity than anything else. BUT that's changed for me. I've seen how much life she brought to our family. Unfortunately it took her no longer being a part of ours that woke me up. I regret how I've acted and always wished that I could make amends. I thought that would be impossible, but I hope that I can fix that."

"I don't believe you. I don't believe any of you." I said looking throughout the room. "Why would I when your actions suggest otherwise?"

"I wish I could express how much we do regret leaving. That's something that needs to be addressed, but the only one that can do that is your father." Carlisle answered.

At that I saw Edward turn his head. He'd stayed as still as a statue ever since I punched him.

"I do want to explain what exactly happened back then." Edward said. "If you both would be willing to sit down and listen."

"To tell you the truth I don't want to listen. I don't know what explanation you could give me that would excuse what happened. You have no idea how mom was when you all left, but why would you care?" I said.

"Kayla...we should go." This was Riley.

"Please..stay for a while. We would like to get to know you a little." This was Alice.

"No. We need to go. There's something that we have to do." Riley said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You're the mind reader, why don't you tell me?"

I saw Edward run his hand through his hair at my question. A few seconds past and still he said nothing. Just when I was going to head for the door I heard him answer.

"I don't know why. I can't read your minds."

Huh? I guess mom was still blocking us. But if that was so that was one hell of thing. I didn't know that she could project it from so far. There was no way that she was anywhere in the vicinity of the house. She was most likely on her way out the front door of our house.

I saw Riley thinking hard. Most likely thinking how in the world that was possible – like I was.

"We'll come back only because mom asked us to before we got here. She says that she wants us to get to know all of you without her interference. We'll let you know when." Saying that I headed for the door. I could hear Riley not far behind me.

When we got outside I could see that the car we came in was sitting there waiting for us. I shouldn't be surprised; it wasn't like we heard the engine turn over when mom left. That confirmed things even more for me. I knew that Riley was thinking the same. I walked over to the passenger side; opened the door and got in. there was no way I would be able to drive. I was too angry. When Riley got into the driver's side I turned and said.

"She's leaving. - Again."

"I know. Maybe we can catch her." Riley said, starting the car.

I wouldn't hold my breath. Unlike the rest of them in that house I actually needed to breathe.

**A/N**

**I know I know! This chapter was a long time in coming. I thought about speeding it up, but there was so little reviews for the last chapter that in all honesty I didn't feel the need to rush it once I got over my writer's block. To let you all know I did give a _little_ clue as to what gift(s) Kayla and Riley have. You will most likely need to take another look to really find it. What would you expect from the children of Bella and Edward?? They both have gifts so it goes without saying that their children would also have some. If any of you guess right I will definitely let you know...you can PM me if you want to keep your guesses a secret, but know I WILL let you know if you guess right. Well as I keep saying... there's the little green button. Please click on it. I update faster when you do!**


	12. Can We Talk?

**Please note: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form(fudge!) All characters associated with Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's. The plot and story and all new characters are all mine though :) Enjoy!**

_**A/N**_

**Someone did guess correctly but there is more to their gift than meets the eye.**

**I have to give 2 recommendations for stories you should read if you haven't already. One is Private Tutor by 4theloveofmary(complete) & Help Wanted by Jaxon22(in progress). Both are Edward/Bella stories, but are human. The stories are interesting and full of lemons...for all u kiddies...stay away! There! My warning is done.**

**We Need a Plan**

**APOV**

I saw the front door close and I went and sat down on the couch.

"That was a huge failure if I do say so myself."

"I am sad that this happened, but did you really expect that within hours of meeting we would all be singing around a campfire?" Jasper said.

"I don't know what to expect. It was enough to know that Bella is alive. To find out she had two children is simply mind blowing." I answered.

"All I have to say is I just about bust an artery when Kayla planted one on Edward here." Emmett said pointing to Edward. "I just want to know. Did you really not expect that or were you just willing to take it on the chin?"

I saw Edward pull at his hair. I swear if he wasn't a vampire the man would be bald by now.

"No I really didn't know. It was as much as a surprise to me as to the rest of you."

"So I take it Bella was shielding them?" This was Carlisle.

"No other explanation for it as far as I can see." Edward answered.

"I know this sounds unfeeling, but I am dying to examine them all. There is so much that is a mystery with them."

Forever the scientist. I guess I had just as many questions as Carlisle. I mean I'm pretty sure we all do. I wonder how Edward was taking this. This affected him more than anyone here. You find out that the love of your existence is still alive, on top of that you're a father. Oh – and lets not forget that the love of your existence seems to hate your guts as well as your children hating them as well. I know all that was Kayla, but I can't help but feel that she was talking for the both of them.

"Well we can't give up. Bella has always been a kind person. I can't believe that she would purposely turn them against us." Esme said.

"But how the hell are we going to do that? They are not exactly coming to us with open arms." Emmett asked.

"Well we can't push them. We're likely to push them right out of our lives. We need to give them some time. It doesn't seem like they're going anywhere anytime soon." Carlisle said.

That's not what I want to hear.

"Just imagine what we can learn about them." Carlisle said.

"We know that you have science on the brain all the time, but can you PLEASE reign in your medical curiosity and concentrate on the family aspects of this? The last thing they or Bella need to feel is like they're here for experiments." Esme said.

At this I could see Carlisle look the other way. My guess was that he was embarrassed. Of course Carlisle wanted to find out the medical side of their lives. I wonder how Bella survived what she did. I mean that first the love of your life leaves you, then his family leaves you. You find out that you're pregnant....then later on you find out that you could die from having them if you're not changed. THEN on top of that you find out after being changed that you had twins.

For Bella the hits just seem to keep coming. To see her kids grow up so fast and not know if they were going to age out and die in a few years. It wasn't like she had Carlisle to come to, and there's no human doctor on this planet that can figure out what was going on much less **know** what was going on. Bella has not had an easy existence, but she's managed to make a life for herself. I've been trying to 'see' her, but I just get a black screen; it's like she's dropped off the face of the earth. I'm scared, but I don't know who to go to. If I go to Edward the first thing he's going to do is high tail it over to their house, and after that nice little family scene we just had that would be the worst thing to do.

I could sense that Jasper was looking at me. He could feel how scared I was, but he wasn't doing anything to try to calm me. I was happy for that...I needed to feel this. Now I needed to come up with a plan. Because I didn't care how or when, but I was determined to get my best friend back – my sister.

**EmPOV(been dying to write his pov)**

HOLY SHIT! I just didn't see what I thought I did. There was no way that little kid just punched Edward like that. What I can't believe even more is that he let her. When I heard all the other gasps in the room that told me that I wasn't the only one that was surprised by that little display of love. What got me even more was that Edward did nothing! Didn't even acknowledge that it happened. My guess is that if she decided to set him on fire he would just stand there and give in to it.

I saw Rosalie open her mouth, but of course Edward stopped her before she could say anything. Not that I wanted to get into it, but if Rosalie knows what's good for her she'll just butt out, but of course she doesn't cause she gets right into it with Kayla. And who knew?? Kayla had quite the mouth on her because no one _tries_ to get into a fight with her and here was Kayla going one on one.

When Kayla said they were leaving I thought Alice was going to have a heart attack and that's saying something. She wanted to pounce on Bella when she said she was leaving, but Eddie over there beat her to it. The only good thing was that whatever Bella did last night she didn't do again or we would have had matching dents in the floor.

I don't know what happened when Bella, Kayla and Riley were sitting on the couch, but whatever happened seemed to make Kayla and Riley want to leave with some serious speed. And no one can't tell me that something didn't happen. They might not have talked, but _something_ happened, that I'm sure of.

Once they left everyone just seem to go into a stupor. Everyone was hoping that this was the first step in not only putting back together our family, but adding to it. Seems it was going to take a little more time than we want. But fuck that...I wanted my little sister back!

"All I have to say is I just about bust an artery when Kayla planted one on Edward here." I said pointing to Edward. "I just want to know. Did you really not expect that or were you just willing to take it on the chin?"

"No I really didn't know. It was as much as a surprise to me as to the rest of you."

I started to tune out what everyone was saying so I could just think on it. I know that Edward wouldn't lie to us so it looks like he really didn't know what Kayla was going to do. So if Bella was shielding their minds she has one hell of a range. Maybe it wasn't Bella; maybe Kayla had her own gift that blocked Edward's. It stands to assume that with both Bella and Eddie over there having gifts of their own that their children would have them as well.

Having one is good enough, but Bella hit the jackpot with hers. She could have any power she wanted. I know of people who would kill to have what she has. Doesn't seem like a lot of people know about it. I mean if you heard of someone who can do what Bella can how long before it would be keep a secret? I was pretty sure that the Volturi knew of her they would try to grab her. Hell if they knew about Kayla and Riley they would all be locked up until prune face(my own personal name for Aro) could figure out what made them how they were.

I saw Edward go up to the stairs, most likely to his mausoleum. That was my own personal name for his room. It was so gloomy in there now. That one solitary picture that he had of Bella and himself the only decoration he had in that room. I decided to follow him. There was some things he needed to hear and I know that other than Jasper, Carlisle and Esme I was next in him not blowing a gasket if he heard something in our minds that didn't come out of our mouths. I mean with me I basically said what I thought so there wasn't much of a problem.

Climbing the stairs I made my way to his room and knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds, but Edward didn't answer so I just went in. I saw him in front of his stereo looking at a cd in it's case. Without acknowledging me he proceeded to put the cd in and press the play button soon I heard the sounds of a piano playing throughout the room. I recognized the melody as the music he composed for Bella. I went over to the couch in his room and sat down. I figured he would start talking when he was ready.

"I don't know what to do."

"About?" I asked. I knew what he was saying, but I figured he needed to say it out loud.

"Bella, for one. Riley and Kayla for another. They hate me."

"Well I wouldn't say hate - well a big case of dislike." I amended what I said when I saw the eyebrow Edward lifted in my direction.

"I think I have to say that hate is the dominant emotion going at the moment." Edward said.

"O.K. Maybe with Bella, that seems to be a given. With Kayla and Riley I think it's more of they don't want to be disloyal to Bella. She's been all they've had all this time, and now they find out about you and the rest of us they're conflicted. It's to be expected. What I didn't expect was the five finger greeting that you got from Kayla."

I saw Edward smirk at that last part.

"The only thing I can tell you is not to give up. They're angry. Whether they have a right to be or not they are. It's going to take time to get over that, and you have to give them the time to do that. All of them need to do it." I said that last part to include Bella.

"I don't know if I can do that. Bella is to me what Rosalie is to you. How would you be handling it if it was her?"

"Not well I admit, but this isn't about me. I know that I'm the comic relief in this family so I come off as not knowing anything, but after a hundred plus years I hope that I've learned something about human nature. You need to make overtures, but not be overwhelming with them. That's the fastest way to push them away."

I saw Edward run his hand through his hair again. I knew he was thinking about what I said.

"I'm only talking about Kayla and Riley here though. I honestly don't know what advice to give you about Bella. Unfortunately with her you have history, and a lot of it is bad. All she remembers right now is you leaving, and she's had decades for it to simmer. My best guess would be to go to Alice and Esme, get their opinions."

"I guess it would be too much to hope that her human memories would have faded after a while."

"You would be absolutely delusional my friend. Even if Bella wanted to forget it would have been impossible after having the kiddies. They were a constant reminder of you and the fact that you left."

I saw Edward pinch the bridge of his nose. I didn't need to be Jasper in order to feel the frustration coming off of him. A few thoughts were rolling through my head, but I have to admit that the one thought that kept hitting me would most likely piss Edward the fuck off, but I was still going to ask. The most Edward could do would be to tell me to shove it up my ass.

"I know that this is going to piss you off, but what the hell did Bella _do_ to you?"

He turned to me and growled.

"You can growl all you want, but come on!!! what happened?"

Edward looked at me for so long I wondered if there was something on my face I didn't know about. I know that he was looking at my thoughts, but it wasn't like I was asking for any other purpose than just curiosity. After a long while he answered.

"I don't know what to tell you because I don't know what she did."

Huh?

"Eddie...no need to hold out on me...what did she do?"

"Emmett, I'm being completely honest. I don't know what she did. One minute I was in front of her and the next I was sailing through the air."

"I'm sure you're leaving some things out. Tell me everything." I saw him hesitate. So I sent my thought this time. "You don't want anyone else to know do you?" I saw him nod.

"Let's go."

Opening his window I jumped out landing on the ground twenty feet below and waited for Edward to join me. Once he was next to me I started running. I knew Edward wouldn't be far behind. I ran for five minutes then stopped. Edward stopped as well and climbed onto one of the tree branches; I figured that I would do the same and took the tree next to him.

"Well?"

"O.K. We started talking and I asked her why she didn't let me know that she was pregnant. To say that that was the wrong question to ask is an understatement. She lit into me, and I have to say rightfully so."

"What exactly did she say?" That was what I was dying to know.

"To paraphrase it was to say that how could she tell me. That she was under the impression that I didn't want her. That it was next to impossible to do since she had no idea where we went and had no way of getting in touch with any of us since we all disconnected our phones." Edward answered.

"I have to say that Bella has grown a little backbone. There was a time when she would have been quiet willing to let bygones be bygones. Bella is more of a mother bear protecting her young. Damn, that's hot!"

I heard a barely there growl come from Edward. I know he wasn't liking what I was saying, but come on honestly? The dude dug his own grave when it came to Bella. I mean the guy must like doing all that self-deprecating shit way too much. I mean he's been so long without someone, and then he finally finds someone who he loves with his entire being...who loves him just as much with every part of her being and wants to be with him. Hell she's even willing to be changed so they can be together forever and Edward has to get on his self-sacrificing kick and be totally against it.

I didn't like when he decided that we had to leave Forks. I mean he was basically taking the decision out of Bella's hands. If that wasn't belittling her and her decision-making I didn't know what was. And I don't mind pointing out that for all of us except maybe Rosalie it was the wrong decision to make. We all(with the exception of Rosalie since I don't mind saying right now since I wasn't near her that her vanity was the main reason) saw Bella as the final piece of our family. Not only for us but for Edward. Edward was whole for a lack of a better word. He was actually happy. We all saw it.

"And?" I asked.

"She said that the only reason that she was here was because it was going to be impossible to not see each other on a daily basis and it would be hard to avoid us all. That she wanted nothing to do with us – or should I say me specifically."

"So what did you say?"

"I asked if I could meet them to which she said yes that they were always curious about me and she would bring them to see us. That they would meet _**my**_ family when I said that you were all her family as well she quickly told me that no you weren't but maybe you all could be Kayla and Riley's family. I knew that all of you except Rosalie would take offense to that comment."

"True." I said.

I went to touch her and she told me not to that she didn't want me to touch her. That other than seeing each other at school she wanted no contact with me. I said that we had two children together that it would be impossible not to see each other. She then says that Kayla and Riley are adults and didn't need her to be around in order to get to know us."

Ouch I thought. But really what did he expect?

"She turned to leave and I blocked her way I started to say that there was so much more to explain and to talk about. That I couldn't let her go like that."

I saw Edward look at me so I nodded to let him know that I was still listening and to continue.

"I went to grab her wrist and the next thing I know I'm flying through the air hitting the banister then the floor. By the time I looked up I was looking at the open doorway and Bella was no where in sight."

"But she didn't throw you?" I wanted to be sure.

"No like I said I went to grab her, but I never got to touch her. And she sure as hell didn't touch me"

"I don't know what to tell you there. Maybe there's another gift she has that she's not sharing."

"If that's true then that has to be a first. I've never heard of any gift that can affect us physically like that. I mean Jane's and Alex's are one, but they only play with our minds. They don't actually _do_ anything physically to us."

"It seems that Carlisle will have another mystery to unravel." I said.

I saw Edward roll his eyes at my comment.

"Seriously though I think you need to give Bella some space. She really hates your guts right now, and to be honest with you I think she's totally justified in her feelings. You made decisions about her life without taking what she thought into account. It just sucks that it's come back to bite you in the ass."

"What?! I wanted her to live a normal life as a human. I didn't think that there was anything wrong with that." Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah, you didn't but there were a few other variables that you were unwilling to take into account. One being that she fell in love with you – a vampire. Two, being that she was in love with you and you with her it stands to reason that the both of you would want to express that love physically which was near impossible to do with her still being human. Granted the both of you succeeded since Kayla and Riley are proof of that, but I can only imagine how restrained the both of you must have been. Also being around a bunch of vampires isn't exactly good for your health. And lastly... us. With us being a family of vampires she saw three distinct couples who've been together for decades. Saw how we loved each other and the fact that we've been together for so long. Whatever made you think that she wasn't seeing the two of you the same way?"

I saw Edward look away from me and it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was feeling ashamed and guilty.

"I just didn't want her to become a monster."

I took affront at that. Is that how he sees himself? Sees us?

"Seriously Edward you need to get your head out your ass. Is that how you see the rest of us?" I saw Edward look at me in shock.

"No! You know that's not how I see any of you. I can't believe that you would think that."

"It's hard not to when you see yourself as one. Why wouldn't we think of that about ourselves? I feel that to truly be a monster you would have to be like all the other vampires who kill humans to feed. I know that you're thinking that you've done the same, but what makes them true monsters is the fact that they had no conscious in doing so. When you did it you kept to people who were killers, rapists, thieves, etc.." I saw Edward shake his head to argue.

"But! -" I said raising my hand to stop him from voicing his next point. "Eventually you had to stop. Even though they were the scum of the earth you still had humanity in you to know that what you were doing was in some way wrong. Monsters don't do that; vampire or human. How could you think that Bella would ever fall in love with someone like that? She's one of the most selfless creature I've ever met. She doesn't have it in her to love anyone that reprehensible."

Edward looked at me hard...most likely trying to read my thoughts to see if there were any I wasn't feeling to voice out loud. The boy should know better. He knows that I always say what's going on in my mind. No need to see if I'm hiding something from him.

"Done searching?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward just smirked and nodded his head in apology.

"Sorry, I should know better than to do that with you." Saying that he jumped off the the limb of the tree he was on and started walking back towards our home.

I jumped off the limb of the tree I was on and started walking a little faster to catch up with him. I started thinking of going hunting knowing what I really wanted to do. Once I got close enough to Edward I put him in a headlock. Once I got him in it I proceeded to drag him along with me; him struggling every step of the way.

"Ugh! Get the fuck offa me Emmett!"

"Come on loosen up a bit!! You're strung a little too tightly."

Edward finally got loose and turned my way and said, "Race ya?" Saying so he sped off.

He must think that I'm a few bricks short of a house to fall for that. I may be the strongest of us all, but he is the fastest. No one in their right mind would race him.

**RiPOV**

When I pulled in front of our house it was to see mom with a bag in her hand. My heart did a double step. I was expecting this, but was still hoping that this time I was wrong. Must be my delusional mind at work. I got out of the car and walked up to her.

"Please don't do this. Stay." I said. Hell I would beg if it would get her to do what I wanted.

"I can't. I have to go or I'm afraid that I'm going to do something that I'm going to regret." She answered.

"There's nothing I can say that can change your mind is there?"

"No, but I won't be gone for so long this time. I promise."

To be honest I wasn't so sure that I believed her. Whenever she did one of these self-imposed exiles we have come to expect her to be gone for months at a time. Never had she left when she was in this much emotional turmoil and now that she was I was afraid – irrational as it may be that she would be gone for years this time.

"I know I am asking a lot, but could the both of you please try to get to know them? I don't want what is my personal baggage to get in the way of the both of you knowing your family."

Of course she was more worried about us. I wish she would get over this 'getting to know the family shit' It is seriously grating on my nerves.

"Look the way we feel has nothing to do with how you feel about them."

I heard mom snort at that. It was obvious she didn't believe a word I said, and if I was really honest with myself I had to admit that I didn't really believe what I said either, but I was sticking to it.

"Do you know where you're going?" Kayla asked.

"Not really, but I won't be gone long...after all I do have school to go to." Mom finished sarcastically.

Saying that she hugged both Kayla and I she walked towards the jeep get in then drive off.

"You know we're going to get bombarded with questions when she doesn't show up?." Kayla stated.

I could only nod my head...there didn't seem any need to verbally answer her.

**BPOV**

I lied to Riley...I had a vague idea of where I was going. I just wasn't sure that I had the courage to actually go. This was something that I'd been putting off for quite a while figuring that phone calls would be enough. I made sure that before I left town that I filled the gas tank so hopefully I would be able to make the trip without stopping. I'm not afraid to admit that I was scared that if I stopped for any reason at all – even to refill the gas tank that I was going to chicken out.

___________________

* * *

It took me 2 days, but when I passed the sign saying I was coming into the town limits I let up on the gas. Now that I was in the vicinity the mad rush that was going through my head seemed to have calmed down. I took the familiar turns into the town and looked around. Not much seemed to have changed. I guess that's how it is in towns like these...time just stands still...much like me now. Pulling over I parked the car on the side road and got out.

I started walking I wasn't in any rush occasionally bending or walking over branches I came across. After 45 minutes I stopped and looked around and took a deep breath though I didn't need it it felt good. I found a spot that looked pretty even and smooth and sat down and closed my eyes...I shouldn't have to wait long. It felt like minutes, but in actuality it was closer to 2 hours when I heard the footsteps that I had been waiting for. Nervously I opened my eyes and when I focused it was to see two black eyes looking at me. Before I could say anything they walked back out of sight, but not even 30 seconds later those same black eyes reappeared.

"Hello, Bella" He said.

"I've been waiting for quite a while....what took you so long?" He knew that I was asking more than what I said

"I guess I just needed to get my head out my ass."

I stood up and walked over to him until I was standing directly in front of him. The next second I was hugging him...

"Well it took you long enough." I said as I felt his arms wrap themselves around me. "I've missed you."

**A/N**

**So people...do you know who the guy is? I was just planning on having this character in this chapter and maybe the next. Eventually I will spill the beans on who he is...and then you can let me know if I should keep him in the story.**

**Sorry for the delay. I really do mean to update every week, but a lot of unfortunate things have been happening to my family like my father being in the hospital, and the logistics of bringing him home to take care of him as he's recovering that has been occupying my time and has made it almost impossible for me to concentrate properly and write this story as I've wanted to. I hope that within the next few weeks this will be over and I can devote my time in finishing this story. Thank you all who are reading, reviewing, and putting me on your story updates. **

**Like I've said...reviews makes a happy author and a happy author updates faster!!! press the button...you know you want to....**


	13. Resolving Slowly

**Please note: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form(fudge!) All characters associated with Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's. The plot and story and all new characters are all mine though :) **

**A/N #1**

**I wanted to thank all who reviewed. Especially Thoughts to fill the void and DannihellYou just about made my day! Please read the A/N at the end...I think that it's important...if I do say so myself.**

**I know that this chapter took a while...I wanted to apologize. I got a very bad case of the flu, a chest infection that turned into bronchitis which literally put me out of commission for the past month and a half. I guess it didn't help that I had a relapse two weeks ago and I am now trying to get over that as well...I'm still sick, but now I'm able to type...getting sick is a bitch. I had only written a third of this chapter when I got sick so I spent some time re-reading what I wrote and trying to come up with this chapter.... Please review...that would be the best Birthday gift you could give me....(and I'm telling the truth....today – Nov. 16th IS my Birthday. Enjoy!**

**Italics are flashbacks will be the same for any additional chapters.**

* * *

**KPOV**

It had been 3 weeks and nothing...not a word, whisper, or note from mom. I know I should be used to this, but come on! This was the first time she's done it in over 5 years...doesn't help that on top of it we have the Cullens here. I swear if I got bombarded with questions about where mom is one more time I would commit vampircide. They needed to leave me the fuck alone!!

I can remember the first day we went back to school and saw everyone there waiting for us. Poor Eddie-boy looked like he was about to crawl right out of his marbled skin. It was obvious that if mom came to school she would have a puppy following her that day.....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_where is she?" Edward asked._

"_I don't know." I answered._

"_What do you mean you don't know?"_

_I swear if he didn't back off I was seriously going to hit him again! I started walking towards the school with Edward following closely at my heels. Riley had the right idea of not coming today. I should have followed him. The rest of the Cullens weren't that far behind him. I stopped suddenly just to see what would happen and sure enough Edward crashed right into me. I turned around growling._

"_Would you back the fuck off??!!"_

"_Hey! Watch what you say to him!!" Rosalie exclaimed._

"_Blondie...**you** need to shut the fuck up and stay the hell out of this! No one was talking to you!" _

_I saw Rosalie go to say something, but Edward stopped her. I wish he would stop doing that. I wanted to hear what she had to say. From what mom told me she may have Emmett by the balls, but that wasn't going to roll with me._

"_I don't know how much clearer I can be. Right after mom left your house she packed up some stuff and left. She didn't tell us where she was going. I don't even think she knows where she's going."_

_I saw Edward think hard._

"_Do you have any idea where she would go to get away?" It was obvious that if I told him the moon he would be on the next shuttle going up there._

"_None whatsoever. She does this from time to time. When she comes back she doesn't tell us where she went, and to be honest we're so happy that she's back that we don't ask where she went."_

_What the fuck?! Why am I being so god-damn accommodating with them. Saying that to myself I just walked away. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Right now I was standing at the passenger side of the car waiting for Riley to show up so we could go home. If he didn't come in the next five minutes I was going to hoof it home and just let him wonder where I was. I mean lately...,about a week after mom left he started disappearing for hours at a time. I know he's an adult and all, but when I would ask about it he was tight-lipped about it. Hopefully he'll tell me soon. Three minutes in I finally saw him come out of the school heading towards me.... and low and behold he had the rest of the Cullens following him. I waited patiently if I do say so myself. Alice seemed to be heading the group with Edward a distant last. I snorted. When they stopped in front of me I saw Alice start bouncing like she was a ball. I swear it was like this one was on a permanent coffee high. If I didn't know for a fact that the only thing she consumed was blood I would think that she was either mainlining 100% high octane coffee or speed.

"Hello Kayla."

"Hello Alice." I returned. I figured I could be civil.

"Um..we were all hoping that both you and Riley would come to our house." Alice said.

"Why?" I looked at Riley, but he wasn't saying anything. I guess he was leaving it to me to be the bad guy.

"Well we have some questions, and since it seems that since Bella is unable to answer them we hoped that the both of you would be willing to do so."

"Questions about what?" I was thinking hard; I wish Riley would throw me a bone here.

"You know about your lives in general; and if I'm not mistaken about your gifts." Alice replied.

Huh! Getting to know us time. I personally didn't want to do it, but mom did say that we should try to get to know them. God knows that if we didn't when mom got back...and she was coming back we would hear about it.

"What makes you so sure that we have any gifts to speak of?"

"Well Carlisle mentioned that genetically speaking with humans their offspring tends to inherent certain traits of their parents like eye color and such so it leads him to believe it would be the same in this case." This was Jasper

"The case being a vampire father and human mother?"

"Yeah and the fact that with both of your parents having a gift or in Bella's case gifts. Even though Bella was human when the two of you were born she seem to have a gift that was extraordinarily present since Edward could never read her mind that it would be near impossible that the both of you didn't get a gift of your own." Jasper explained.

"So basically you want us to come over so we can be lab rats for Carlisle?"

"It sounds bad when you put it that way, but that is part of it. The other is to get to know you better. For you to know get to know us." Alice said

"I feel comfortable the way things are." I said.

"Kayla..." Riley said.

I thought about it for a few seconds. "Fine. You want us to come now or can we meet a little later?" I asked.

"Well if you can come around six that would be great. Carlisle gets back at that time so we can start then and go on from there." Jasper said.

Not that I was complaining, but why was Edward so quiet? He was looking at Riley and I as if he was trying to beat us into submission.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked turning to Edward.

I saw him jump as I startled him with my question. I would bet anything that he was trying to read our minds. Have to admit that I was wondering if he could read us, but with the puzzled expression on his face led me to believe he couldn't. I wonder why.

"No..I guess I just spaced out."

"Uh-huh. Sure you were, but I don't believe you. I would guess that you're trying to read our minds."

When I saw the guilty look come to his face that told me I was right. Opening the passenger door I said, "Doesn't matter. Look I have something to do, but I can show up at five-thirty. Is that ok?

"Yes! That will give us some time." Alice exclaimed.

The girl really needed some Prozac. I would get her some, but I knew it wouldn't make a bit of difference. Wasn't like she had a circulatory system or anything.

"You coming?" I asked Riley?

Jumping out of his stupor he nodded and got in the car. Once he buckled up he started the car and pulled away. I reached over to the console and turned on the radio...the tension was enough to cut through with a knife.

"What was that all about? If I didn't know better I would swear you've become friends with them."

"Not friends, but I decided to follow mom's advice and try to get to know them. I'm not 100% comfortable around them, but I figure if I didn't jump in I never would."

So that's where he's been disappearing to. It wasn't often that he could hide what he was doing from me. Us being twins kinda made that impossible. I knew he was expecting me to be angry and start yelling, but I couldn't be bothered.

"So if you've been spending all this time with them how come they're now asking about what we can do and for the both of us to come over? I would think with you being there they would've poked and prodded you already."

"They haven't been poking or prodding. We've just been talking or I guess I should say not talking; I'd admit that it's been a bit strained at times, but that is all we do. There are times when we just play video games – no talking. With all the other stuff I would guess that they want the both of us there to do that."

"Okay.."

"They were asking me how to get you to go there, and I didn't know what to tell them so I just told them that they would have to figure that out themselves. I guess they did."

"Is that why you went all dumb back there? What was with the mime routine?"

"Nothing. I just didn't want to get in the middle of it. I know you...if I tried to convince you you would have said no just to spite us all. I just knew the less I said the better chance there was of you agreeing." Riley answered.

Before I knew it we were in front of our house. I got out and made my way to my room. I really didn't have anything to do, but I need some courage to get through this day. I heard footsteps outside my room, and when I looked up it was to see Taylor leaning against the door looking at me.

"Rough day?"

"Not really. Just not looking forward to later on."

"Why?"

"I just agreed to go over to the Cullen's house so Riley and I can be lab rats...oh and lets not forget the want to get to **know** us." I put my hands up and made quotation marks.

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing. Isn't that what your mother wants?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, but that's not what I want. The only reason I'm agreeing to it is because of her. She'll be pissed to find out that they wanted to meet and we didn't."

Walking into my room Taylor stood next to my bed and looked down at me. "It wouldn't hurt for you to get to know them."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one that has to go there later."

Laughing Taylor sat on the bed next to me and grabbed my hand. "What are you really worried about?"

"I don't want to like them. I can't understand how they could have left mom. All of them with the exception of blondie over there claim that they loved Bella and wanted her to be a part of the family, but their actions all said otherwise. The fact that mom wants us to get to know them boggles my mind. I would think that she would be the first one to tell us to ignore them."

"You have to understand something about your mother. She is one of the most selfless people I know. She will always try to help where she can. Despite the fact they left her she understands that they are the only family you have. I know you think of me and Noah as that, but it's different with them. For a lack of a better word they ARE your true family. One of them is even your biological father. They consider themselves as a family not a coven. You have aunts, uncles and grandparents. Something that you haven't been able to have. Bella remembers how it was for her with Charlie and Renee. It got taken from her so she is hoping that you and Riley can have the chance to have what she had...even if she can't be a part of it."

"When you put it that way it makes me seem like a brat."

"Not a brat. Just a person who's hurt, and wants to hurt back. I'm not saying that you have to go there with open arms, but go with a open mind." Taylor said.

"I hate it when you sound so logical. It makes it so hard to disagree with you and I so want to."

Getting up Taylor said, "Come on...let get you something to eat. If you're going to be lab rats you'll need your strength to perform."

Laughing I got up and followed Taylor out of the room.

**EsPOV**

It was almost five-thirty and we were all waiting for Riley and Kayla to arrive. We were all unbelievably nervous. I felt for Jasper; even though he wasn't in the room with us he could still feel us. It had to be incredibly hard for him feeling not only his emotion but ours. I listened out to see where everyone was and could tell that Edward was of course in his room most likely moping. I could hear Emmett and Rosalie in their room. It seems that Emmett was trying to give Rosalie some advice on how to talk to Kayla. Apparently they both rub each other the wrong way. Big surprise there. Jasper was in the library trying to read while Alice was rearranging her closet. Carlisle was in his study and I could hear the clicking of metal. I would bet he was laying out instruments in order to examine Kayla and Riley when they got here.

I hope he won't be insensitive to them. Carlisle has always been caring with his patients, but with this I was sure that the excitement of the unknown with Kayla and Riley would overwhelm him and he would get carried away. That was the surest way to alienate them. Edward would probably rip Carlisle a new one if that happened.

Of course here I was in the kitchen cooking. I figured that with Riley and Kayla being half human they would need to eat in some type of capacity. It wouldn't hurt to be prepared; hell I didn't even know if they would eat anything I made, but I was willing to give it a shot. All the times Riley was here he never ate anything.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was twenty minutes past the time they were supposed to be here. I wasn't worried yet, Kayla and Riley were most likely nervous about coming here so they weren't going to be eager to get here. I just continued what I was doing. A bit later I heard footsteps coming from upstairs a few seconds later I saw Carlisle walk in.

"I take it they're not here yet?"

"I would think that was obvious. I have to remind you to please rein in your eagerness. I know that you're excited to examine them and find out more about them, but please let that be secondary to getting to know them."

I saw Carlisle nod to acknowledge what I said. We both stood there looking at each other until Emmett walked in.

"Do you think they're coming?" Emmett asked.

Looking at the watch on my wrist it was to see that it was now ten minutes past six. They were over a half-hour late. That didn't bode well. I went to the oven to take out the muffins that were done when I heard the bell. I almost dropped the muffins in my excitement of Kayla and Riley finally arriving. I put the muffins on the counter to cool and went into the living room to see them walking in slowly.

I quickly walked over to them to say hello. I knew that if I didn't do it no one else would. I guess with them all having more contact with each other Riley and especially Kayla had built walls against them. I figured that they wouldn't have had the same chance with me. The past three weeks hasn't been easy for the rest of my family. Daily they came back only to tell me and Carlisle how distant they had been with Bella gone.

"Welcome to our home. I've looked forward to seeing the both of you again; as has Carlisle."

"Thank you for having us." This was Riley. It seems he was more inclined to being forthcoming; that wasn't a surprise since he was the only one we've seen in any capacity since Bella left. I saw Kayla nod in response.

"I don't know if the two of you are hungry, but there is food waiting in the kitchen if at anytime you are ready." What can I say? You couldn't go wrong with food.

I saw Riley and Kayla both smile at that comment. At least that was a step up...especially from Kayla. They were still standing; a little awkwardly. I guess they were wondering what to do next. I knew if I didn't make the first move we would most likely stay standing for most of the night.

"Please sit down. We want you to consider this as a second home. There is no need to stand on formality." I waved to the couch.

With Kayla and Riley sitting down everyone took a seat to get more comfortable. I noticed that no one sat close to them. I figured I would take the bullet and see what would happen if I sat close to them so I perched myself on the edge of the couch, but at the end furthest from them. I saw Kayla and Riley let go of a little smile at my action.

"So let's get this show on the road." Kayla said looking at Carlisle.

"There's time enough for that. There are some questions that I in particular have and I hope that between the two of you I can get some answers." I said. As an afterthought I said to Edward. "And I would appreciate it if you tried to stay the hell out of my head." Out of the corner of my eye I saw everyone, but Kayla and Riley look a little surprised. I would assume so. It wasn't everyday I cursed; even mildly.

I brought my thoughts to the front of my mind and tried to figure out how I wanted to begin. After a minute I opened my mouth and asked my first question.

"How can Bella hate us all so much? If I'm not mistaken it was her who told Edward she didn't want to be with him. That we were all too dangerous."

I saw the anger and surprise surface on Kayla's and Riley's face. I had the feeling that the answer wasn't going to be something I wanted to hear. I could also hear some groaning, but that wasn't important to me.

"Is that what you think?!! It was his fault!" Kayla hissed, pointing to Edward. When I looked over it was to see Edward pinching the bridge of his nose. I **really** wasn't going to like the answer.

"I think I can answer that since Edward is a bit too chickenshit to answer himself." Alice interjected. What could Alice possibly know about this?

"As long as I get my answer I don't care who answers it."

"Well the masochist over here -" Alice said pointing to Edward, " - decided after Bella's 18th birthday to break up with her. His reasoning was the fact that we were dangerous to her. Our lies plus with her being a danger magnet equaled her getting killed and he couldn't live with himself if that happened. He came up with that after Jasper attacked her at the party."

I couldn't help the anger and sadness I felt. I so wanted to go over there and slap the shit out of him. He's led us to believe that Bella was the one to end things, and wanted a clean break.

"I could strangle you!" I shouted. I saw everyone cringe. Hell I think I cringed a little myself. I noticed that other than myself, Carlisle, Kayla, and Riley everyone else was relatively calm about Alice's declaration. I was starting to have the feeling that Edward and Alice had hidden a lot from us, but not from the rest of the family. I have to admit that I wasn't 100% sure or anything, but we WOULD be having another conversation soon.

"Esme -" Alice began.

"No!! Not one more word. If there's going to be any type of explanation it's going to come from the chickenshit over there." I said pointing to Edward. "And no more lying! I want the truth."

I'd forgotten that Kayla and Riley were there. If it wasn't for the touch on my shoulder(from Carlisle) I would most likely still be yelling at Edward. Turning my head I looked at Kayla, but it was Riley who talked.

"So our mother was right. It was you who ended things?"

"Yes." Edward sighed. "And just for the reasons Alice had said."

It didn't look as if he was going to say anything else.

"Oh no!...tell them everything!!" Alice bullied.

After a withering look at Alice he continued.

"I also said that she couldn't be a part of our lives. That we got distracted easily. Towards the end I said to her that we didn't want her...that I didn't want her. That it would be like we never existed for her." he finished.

Edward wasn't looking at anyone when he stopped talking.

"You mean you're the reason why Bella hates us?!" I yelled. I wanted to do bodily harm to Edward and that was not like me.

"Wait, wait, wait...hold on!" Riley yelled.

We all looked at him to see what he would say.

"I may be a little slow on the uptake, but how the hell do _**you**_ -" He pointed to Alice; "know what he did and she doesn't?"

"Yeah Alice how come you know and I didn't." I said sarcastically.

"I'll answer him." Carlisle said. Walking over to where Kayla and Riley were he sat down on the edge of the same couch that Riley and Kayla was sitting on.

"Alice knew because of her gift. I don't know how much you understand about certain abilities that we as vampires have. I'm not sure if anyone you've ever come across would have been able to explain it in depth that I can with you. Us – meaning humans who were changed may have had a certain ability in our human life that was so strong that when we became vampires it came along with us and got magnified. Alice it seems was always able to 'see' an outcome when she was human, but not to the magnitude she does it now, but there was always a quirk with her. She always has to wait until the person has made a decision and her visions changes as the person changes their mind. Are you with me so far?"

They both nodded so Carlisle continued...

"She's also subjective to who she knows...the closer the 'person' is to her the more attuned she is. She can also 'pick up' someone's decision who's not related to her if she's concentrating enough on possible outcomes. A perfect example would be when we moved here. She concentrated on the town to 'see' if we would have any foreseeable problems. With Edward; when he made his decision to end things with Bella Alice would have seen it just because she is emotionally close with him. She probably saw different outcomes based on every time he changed his mind. Alice was probably the only one who could have known what he was going to do, and knowing her she was most likely trying to change his mind throughout. Am I right?" He said looking at Alice.

When she nodded he continued on.

"Now she wouldn't tell us simply because it wouldn't be her place, but she would certainly get her point across." Carlisle smiled. "I also have to wonder that everyone but Esme and I knew...at what point that was I don't know, but they didn't tell us."

"But I would bet she was hoping that he would change his mind again and go back to her, but then when we heard that Bella was killed Alice just decided to let it go. What would be the purpose of saying anything now? The damage was done, Bella was dead."

"It wasn't true by the way...any of it. Everything I said to your mother that day was a lie. I just couldn't see telling her anything different that wouldn't result in her holding on to us and not living her life. I wanted her to have a long and happy life; a human life." Edward interjected.

"And why should we believe what anything you say?" Kayla asked.

"Because I have no reason to lie. Not now." Edward said.

I heard Kayla and Riley snort; if Edward thought it was going to be that easy he had another thing coming.

"I love your mother with everything in me. The past 65 years have been unbearable for me. I know what I did to Bella hurt her, and unfortunately she's had all this time to hate me, but I need to fix this, and I don't know how." Edward said.

"And what? You were hoping that we would help you out?

"Is that so hard? I would have figured you've wondered about me. I would guess that at one time or another you both thought about your parents together.? Happy?"

"Yeah, but you left. How do we even know that you really do love her still?" Riley asked.

**EPOV**

I honestly didn't know how to answer the question. How do you prove that you loved the person you were claiming to love when every action you did said differently?

"There's something else you need to know about vampires." Carlisle said.

I was wondering what he could possibly say. I mean I could just read his mind, but that seemed wrong.

"When you are how we are; never changing, never aging there are things – personality wise and others that are constant. Our skins which are hard, we stop aging; our body temperature stays the same and such; never-changing that when something or someone comes along and changes us our change is a permanent one. The day your father fell in love with Bella was such a change. Once in love with her he was never, ever going to fall out of love with her...it's something that's with him forever. That's why when he came to us and said that we had to leave; that Bella broke up with him we never thought it was because of Edward's doing. Even then we couldn't fault her for it. From our point of view it was self-preservation on her part. Our world is dangerous for one not like us. A human can be killed just for knowing our existence; not to mention what would happen to the ones who exposed themselves."

I saw Kayla and Riley process what Carlisle said. I couldn't be sure if it would make any difference in their thinking, but I was really hoping.

"Does mom know of this?" Riley asked.

"No she doesn't. There's never been a need to tell her, but I think that needs to change." Carlisle answered looking at me.

"I know this is coming out of nowhere, but are the two of you hungry?" Esme asked.

I saw Riley and Kayla think...it just pissed me off that I couldn't tell what their answer was going to be.

Finally Riley answered.

"I could eat."

I saw Kayla roll her eyes and shake her head, but she answered. "Yes I am."

"Great! I think any further discussion can wait until after you've both eaten." Getting up Esme made a beeline for the kitchen. A couple of seconds later Kayla and Riley got up and followed her.

I headed for the front door...it wasn't like I would be needed at the moment.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Well? What do you think?"

I turned to look at Carlisle who asked the question.

"Don't you think you should be asking Edward that question?" I replied.

"I would, but I don't think he's in a mood to talk...besides he's not here."

I looked around and noticed he wasn't there. I was surprised at that. I didn't even noticed; I guess it's hard with all the other emotions swirling about the room in order for me to not notice I wasn't feeling the guilt and depression coming off of Edward. I guess he decided to take a walk....have to say it couldn't hurt.

"Emmett is with him. I saw them heading into the woods." Carlisle continued.

"Hmmm..."

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Something has been bothering me for a while, but it wasn't until just now that I had a revelation of sorts. I don't even feel right about mentioning it now because there's not much we can do about it and speculating isn't going to help anything - especially now."

"Will you mention it anyway? You have to know that we're curious now." Alice said.

"No...it'll have to wait until Kayla and Riley leave. The last thing I want them to know is that we're talking about them – they're nervous enough as it is."

"So you can feel their emotions now?" Carlisle said

"Yeah. I could also feel them when they were here with Bella." I answered.

"But you say that Edward couldn't read their minds?" Carlisle asked.

"No...and I'm pretty sure that he's trying....there are times that I can feel the frustration coming off of him." I answered.

"It may be that they have a natural immunity to him just like Bella does." Carlisle said.

"Maybe, but I think it's different. I don't know how to explain it though.

"Sorry to break up the conference but I think the last thing any of you should be talking about is them in any sort of scientific way. Or if you are at least wait until they've left." Emmett said walking into the living room.

I did essentially agreed with Emmett. I could just imagine the reception we would get if Kayla and Riley overheard us talking about them like we are. It seemed that we were going to have to tread carefully with them.

"Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Not far...he just needed to clear his head." Emmett answered.

"Carlisle I think for the time being we shouldn't push them on the whole biology aspect of this. One we don't want to anger them anymore than they are. Secondly I'm not sure if _they _even know for sure what is going on. We should just concentrate on knowing them. The rest can wait." I said.

I saw Carlisle agree with me, but I could clearly feel the disappointment coming off of him. I could imagine that the curiosity was killing him. The chance to experiment and learn more was eating him up inside.

"I do have to wonder if they've met the Volturi. They are unique in themselves, and any vampires they may have met could have wondered about them considering that they have beating hearts and all." Carlisle said.

"I'm sure you'll be able to ask all that and more...now is just not the time." I reiterated.

I saw Carlisle nod.

**BPOV**

I'm sitting here on the cliffs overlooking La Push at 5 a.m. The sun will be rising soon and I'll be a shiny diamond when it does. If I was anyone else the wolves would have already descended, but with Jacob now leading the pack he gave the order that it was ok for me to be on the land being that I'm known, and with the circumstances of me becoming a vampire. He understood that I didn't want to leave my children parent less so he could understand why I decided to be changed.

I've been here in Forks for the past month. I know I left because I was running away, but now I'm sure that this trip was needed. I had been ignoring a big part of my past; the actual part that I could've done something about for far too long. Jacob and I had a long and if I do say so myself a productive talk. Anger had been let go as well as resentment with each other. I found out that Jacob had moved on from me long before he found out that I was alive again(however technical it may be).

"_How have you really been?" I asked._

"_Okay if I do say so myself. I've had a couple of relationships, but they have been human. They know what I am since they've been a part of the council. I haven't had to hide."_

"_That's good. I would hate to think of you being alone all this time."_

"_What about you? I mean I don't think the bloodsucker is in the picture so I'm hoping it hasn't been lonely for you either." Jacob replied._

"_No Edward isn't or I should say wasn't in the picture, but you would be correct in thinking that I wasn't exactly alone."_

"_Wait what do you mean that he wasn't in the picture? You're with him now? After everything?" he asked._

"_No. let me explain. Since I left Forks I hadn't seen him. I didn't know where he and the rest of the Cullens were. A few weeks back Kayla and Riley started begging me to do a tour of high school with them. They've asked before and always I've always told them no, but this time I agreed and I started. The **very** next day by coincidence the Cullens started at the same school. To say that it was a shock was an understatement."_

"_I bet it was." he laughed._

"_Yeah, anyway not long after I was convinced that I was going to have to tell Kayla and Riley about who they were to us. They could already tell that we had the obvious in common, but the whole family thing was going to have to come out. So I told them. Reluctantly "_

"_How did they take it?"_

"_Pretty well I think. They immediately wanted to meet them, but I held them off. I thought that I should tell the Cullens about them first so there wouldn't be any unnecessary complications. Not like there weren't enough to begin with."_

"_And???..."_

"_The meeting went a little as planned, but obviously the shit hit the fan." I smiled at my little joke._

_When I looked over at Jacob he was rolling his eyes. He obviously knew that more than what I said had happened._

"_To say they were surprised to see that I was alive for all intents and purposes was an understatement. We had seen each other at school so they were curious as to who the other 2 vampires could be since Kayla, Riley and I were together at school. For obvious reasons they didn't think they were vampires in any way, but seeing as I explained that they were my biological children with a vampire that eased them in. Then I dropped the anvil on them since I dropped the disguise I was wearing."_

_I could hear Jacob laugh at that point. I'm sure he was imagining an over exaggeration of how the facial expressions were in the room._

"_I know that I'm a little slow here, but you keep saying 'the Cullens' like they're a disease. You loved them. The mind reader more than anyone else."_

"_They're not my family, and I've had to come to terms with that. Edward didn't want me so I've had to let go a little. The only thing we have in common now is Kayla and Riley. They are their family; not mine's and I need to figure out a way for us to be civilized because the way I feel I could easily rip them all a new one."_

I went on to explain how the rest of the meeting went and what happened with Edward. I thought Jacob was going to break a rib he was laughing so hard. And I'm sure just like Edward he wanted to know what exactly I did. All I did was laugh and told him that I would explain at another time, and maybe test it out on him. The laughing quickly stopped after that.

Now I was thinking that it was time to go back. I'd already said goodbye to Jacob earlier and nothing was stopping me from leaving. No matter how much I didn't want to deal with anything it wasn't going away. I'd delayed long enough. Getting up from the edge I turned and made my way to my car. I may be going back, but I was going to take my time getting back

* * *

**A/N #2**

**I have a poll up concerning the identity of the person Bella saw at the end of the last chapter. A lot of people guessed correctly. I do have to admit that for a while after out lining the chapter the eventual person was not who I was thinking of, but while writing this chapter I changed my mind. The poll I have up is whether the character should just end in the last chapter or should I weave him into the story somehow.(which you all should know by now). You can also let me in on plots you would possibly like to see concerning him. Please vote and let me know.... One final thing...I've gotten reviews about Emmett and the way he's in this story. I find myself very happy that you like this Emmett that I've written. I've always thought of Emmett as not just being the happy go lucky guy. I think that that it's his way of deciding to live with his existence. He's not happy with how his life ended, but he's decided to make lemonade out of the lemons he got sold.....where as Edward always wants to castrate himself...**

**There's the little button I was talking about at the beginning of the chapter....PLEASE give me some birthday love!**


	14. A Parent's Conversations

**Please note: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form(fudge!) All characters associated with Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's. The plot and story and all new characters are all mine though :) Enjoy! **

**Well I did this chapter hopefully in a fast enough fashion. I still have my poll up so please vote... I would like to know what the masses would like.**

**BPOV**

When I pulled in front of the house it was to see Taylor waiting for me on the front steps. I had called when I got within 20 minutes of the house. I'd also called just to see if Kayla and Riley were there. It was a school day, but I wasn't completely sure that they would have gone to school. I wanted some time to myself before they descended which I was sure they would do once they knew I was home.

Getting out of the car I walked up the stairs and into Taylor's embrace. I guess it felt great to be back. I did miss my children, and I knew that they worry when I took these disappearing trips.

"How are things?" I asked pulling back.

"So far not bad. They've been doing what you asked – more Riley than Kayla, but then she came around and decided to give it a chance. How much of one I'm not completely sure about."

"That's good." I nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking; where did you go? I have to admit that you seem more content than I've ever seen you." Taylor asked.

"I went to Forks. I decided that it was time to see Jacob, and hopefully settle the past between us."

"And did you?"

"Yeah, we did. It was so comfortable with him. It helped that the pack wasn't watching our every move."

"About that – how many of them are there now?"

"About 16, but there were some that were on some type of mission. There's a total of about 24."

"Whoa! And you actually felt comfortable there? I'd be afraid they would attack me." Taylor said.

"Well I know a good number of them, and it didn't hurt that Jacob gave an order for them to not attack me. It seems that when the Alpha gives a command the rest of the pack are compelled to follow it."

"Good to know."

"Yeah. If you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower. Since I wasn't in a hurry to get back I took longer coming back than going. I've been driving for six days straight. I just feel plain dirty at this point."

"How long did it take you to get there?"

"Little under three days. I was afraid that if I slowed down I would change my mind. I figured that I needed to do it like a band-aid and just rip it off and get right to it. Turns out there wasn't anything to worry about." I shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Because just as much as I've wanted to resolve our disagreement Jacob has wanted it as well. We were more than willing to let go of the past and try again."

"So will you visit again?"

"Yeah, I think I will and this time I'll ask if Kayla and Riley want to come. It just may be about time that they got to see where I grew up, and get a bit of my history. They'll be happy about that." I said.

I was halfway up the stairs before the question came to my mind. Turning I asked.

"How are they handling the Cullens?"

"Better now. They actually talk to each other now. Riley was willing to try, but surprisingly it was Kayla who was fighting it. She only started to appease you, but now I think she's finding her own way of accepting them."

"That's good. I know they've had tons of questions that I wouldn't answer. This way they'll get their answers and I'll get some peace." I said.

"Are you really? Happy I mean? You've done a lot to not speak about them. Now that it's no longer an option can you really be happy about that?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe not happy, but what I feel isn't the priority right now. I've made what a wall in between them knowing about their parentage. It's time to put their feelings first. Whatever pain I have to go through I'll handle." Saying that I continued up the stairs and walked into my bedroom shutting the door. I had four hours before the wolves descended. I had a conversation or two that I needed to have and I needed to have them alone.

* * *

Thirty minutes later I was once again in my car on my way to the Cullens. It sounded strange in my head calling them the 'Cullens', but I just couldn't seem to stop. I'd trained myself for so long to cut my ties to them, and now seeing them just made the training all the more conscious in my mind, but not my heart if I was being honest. . Even though I had wanted to join that family the necessity that I had to go through when they left made me wary to let them in.

I turned down the long driveway and pulled up to the front lawn. Turning off the engine I took a minute to compose myself. There were some explanations I needed to give and I was sure that if I tried to do it with everyone there it would be messy. Messy is something I so wanted to avoid right now. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door and rang the bell. If I was guessing correctly Esme should be the only one there, and I was since she was the one that opened the door.

"Bella! You're back!"

"Yeah, I needed some time to think, but I knew I needed to come back. Is it o.k. If I talk to you? I wanted to make sure to do this without an audience."

"Yes; of course it's o.k. You're welcomed here anytime you want. Please come in." Saying so she opened the door even wider and motioned for me to come in.

Esme was the type to hug you, but I noticed that she hadn't once tried to do so since she saw me. I have to say that I was a little happy about that. I would have felt bad if she had tried and I had backed away. I may not want to hold hands and sing songs, but neither did I want to intentionally hurt anyone. Especially Esme – hurting her was like going over to a puppy and kicking it. Was bound to make you feel shitty afterwards.

I walked over to the window and looked out, trying to gather my thoughts. When I turned around it was to see Esme looking at me with a pained smile. It was like she knew how uncomfortable coming here was for me.

"I take it that Riley and Kayla have been coming to see all of you?"

"Yes they have. They've been here a number of times since you were gone. They've mentioned that it was a request of yours before you left. To tell you the truth I think that was the only reason they stepped foot in this house at first. They've seem to be slowly becoming more comfortable around us. Kayla a little slower than Riley." Esme answered.

"That's good. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to keep them from knowing all of you. Especially Ed - their father. They have been so curious. I think they need this whether they're willing to admit it or not. I'm sure it'll be slow, but don't give up. Kayla takes longer to warm up to people. And it doesn't help with the added complication."

"What about you? Don't you need this as well?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you haven't seen any of us in so long. I would think that you would need to see us as well."

"No. I don't. I'm pretty sure that all of you haven't changed that much since we last saw each other. There's no need for me to 'get to know' all of you." I said motioning with my hands.

I saw Esme give that pained smile again; I was pretty sure that wasn't the answer she was hoping to hear.

"What about us getting to know you? After all it has been over 60 years. You must have change in that time. You are family."

I shook my head. That was the last thing I needed to think of myself as.

"No I'm not. I'm just the mother of your grandchildren. That doesn't make me family."

"Don't be ridiculous. I consider you as my daughter from the moment I met you. You completed our family."

I so did not want to hear that. Not after all of them leaving.

"No I just dated your son for a time and got pregnant by him. That's a big difference. Besides if I was so much a part of the family why did everyone just disappear? I don't think family does that."

"Bella, there is so much that we have to talk about, and not nearly enough time to do so. I really think you need to talk to Edward."

"I don't need to. Talking to him would not be good for his health right now. The less contact the two of us have the better. That's why I'm here now and not later when everyone gets back. I don't need Edward sulking in one corner; nor do I need Alice here bouncing like a ball. I don't need Jasper trying to calm the room and I definitely don't need Rosalie filing her nails and rolling her eyes at me."

"Bella, all of us miss you. Don't mistake that. We think it's great to have Kayla and Riley, but we want you here just as much."

"That won't be happening. I don't say this to hurt you, but I can't afford to care about any of you like I did before. When you all left it almost killed me. I'm just not interested in trying again. I'm here because of my children; I will do anything for them. That's why I'm here now. I need to ask something of you."

"Of course. Anything" I heard Esme answer, but when I looked in her eyes it was to see them shining.

"When it's time to leave I'm not 100% sure if Riley and Kayla will be willing to let go. I know that it's in the early stages now, but I'm thinking that in two years that won't be the case. When you and the family leave, if my children want to come with you you'll welcome them."

"But of course we would! That's not even something you have to ask." Esme exclaimed.

Now came the kicker.

"Without me."

"What?"

"Without me. I wouldn't be coming."

"Why not? You're their mother. Why wouldn't you come with us?"

"Because I'm not needed. That's why. I can't imagine that in two years that Kayla or Riley will be willing to let you all go. They're going to want to have more time with you and I can't honestly see why they wouldn't want to have more time. I've been worrying about how I'm going to feel if that happens, but this time away has made me see that they need this. This isn't about my feelings, it's about theirs and I'm putting them first here."

"They're not going to want to leave you." Esme stated.

"I'm not sure about that. They've had me all their lives. I think that the time apart is needed in order for them to truly know you. I know that they'll try while we're here, but they'll always feel conflicted doing it thinking that they're hurting me. Even though I was gone and they are getting to know you they feel bad about doing so. They need me out of the picture for a while so all of you can get to know each other better."

"I wish you would change your mind They're not going to like this, and I can tell you right now that we won't either. We want you with us. You're family."

"No I'm not. If I was you all wouldn't have just left. I'm sorry; again I don't say this to hurt any of you, but right now your feelings aren't my concern. I'm trying to do what I think is best for me and my children." I said.

I saw Esme raise her hand as if she was going to touch me. I took a step back and I saw Esme's expression saddened at the movement. I knew that this was hurting her, but I couldn't help it. I had more anger than I knew what to do with. I had one more stop to make and getting out of here was sounding more appealing at the moment.

"I need to go. I have one more stop to make before Riley and Kayla get home. I purposely timed it so I would come back while they were at school. I want to be there when the get home."

"Will I see you again? Will everyone else?" Esme asked.

"Well I can definitely say yes to everyone else seeing me. It will be hard to avoid them at school, but outside of school I can't guarantee it. I guess we'll see. Thank you for seeing me." Saying so I headed for the front door. I opened it and stepped over the threshold; when I looked back it was to see Esme was still in the same spot I left her in. Pulling the door close behind me I made my way to my car and got in. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I reached in to grab it. Looking down I saw that it was from Noah.

_I heard you were back. The kids will be happy to see you._

Putting the phone back in my pocket I started the car and drove back down the driveway.

* * *

**CPOV**

I was in my office updating patient files when the scent caught my attention. I knew it wasn't Noah's; with seeing him every couple of days I'd become familiar with his scent and this wasn't it. I could hear the footsteps getting closer and just waited. When I heard the knock on the door I stood and walked over and opened it. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Bella! I'm surprised to see you. From what I heard you were out of town."

Stepping back I gestured for Bella to come in.

"Carlisle. I just got back today. I was over at your house earlier talking to Esme, but I also wanted to talk to you so I came by. I hope that it's not a problem."

"No – no problem at all. You could have come to the house at a time I was there if you wanted to talk." I answered.

"Yes I could've, but I didn't want to see anyone else. It would just be uncomfortable, and I was trying to avoid that. Besides I wanted to talk to you alone. That wouldn't have been possible at your house – sensitive ears and all." Bella answered.

"So I take it that you saw Esme?"

"Yes, and now I need to talk to you. It's about Kayla and Riley. I need to know if you've discovered anything about them."

"I haven't. The times that they've spent at the house has only been for all of us to get to know each other. I would like for us to be more comfortable before the testing begins. I hope that's o.k.?"

"It's fine. I don't really mind. I know that doing that would be a better way to do things. Kayla especially would benefit from that."

"So what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to set up some type of system for you testing me. I sure you must be chomping at the bit medically to see how we are."

"That is true, but that can wait until you're ready."

"I'm ready, it's just that now that I know you haven't started I was hoping that you would start with me before Riley and Kayla. They'll be more comfortable once they've seen me go through it. No matter how much they talk to you they won't be so accommodating when you start testing them." I said.

"True enough. When would you like to start?"

"Tomorrow night is fine. I'll show up sometime after seven. That way it should be dark outside."

I saw nodded in agreement. Bella was halfway to the door when I called out to her. She turned and raised her eyebrow in acknowledgment

"Edward misses you."

"Whether that's true or not he's the one who let me go." she answered walking out and closing the door after me.

'He's the one who didn't want me' I thought I heard.

I went back to my desk and sat down. Tomorrow should be interesting to say the least.

**A/N**

**I went and saw New Moon this past Saturday. I loved it...way more than twilight. Can't wait until Eclipse comes out in June. I have to say that Taylor Lautner makes one want to commit a felony.**

**Right now I have two distinct stories that have been rolling around in my head for the past two weeks. I'm tempted to stop this story and get going on the other two. If you would like to be notified of when I start posting because I seriously think that I'll be writing a chapter or two of both stories please put me on Author's Alert. I should hopefully start posting by the end of December 2009, maybe sooner because these two stories just won't leave me alone. Please R&R. There's the little green button below...please click on it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey there...as you can tell this is not an update, but I read a review that made me look over two chapters in this story only to realize that I have no idea how, but the two chapters were flipped. So instead of chapter 11 being 11 it's actually chapter 12 and vise versa....so I am no going to fix the problem, but I know that doing so will give you an updated version...no need to read it if you've already done so...I figured out why it happened so hopefully it won't happen again...I apologize.

I have to say I wrote the damn story and I was confused when I read the two chapters....when I've completed the next chapter I will be replacing this author's note with it so if there are any questions pm me...hopefully I can answer them.


End file.
